Unsteady
by ifeellikeiamamidget
Summary: With them now loacted in Westerville, Ohio. Barry has to keep not only his family safe but those around him as Eobard Thawne and Hunter Zoloman remain on the loose. With High-School drama being added into the mix, can Barry keep everyone he cares about safe as he battles his two greatest foes to see for once and for all who is the fastest man alive? SEQUEL TO BOOK: PARALYZED
1. \Chapter1\

The drive to the airport was silent. No-one was daring to speak, most likely due to how early it was but still, they all remained silent the entire time. The humming of the songs on the radio kept everyone slightly content, well everyone except Barry.

After Jay had healed, he left back into his timeline whilst Team Arrow had left for Star City, not before Barry and Oliver having a good one-on-one moment.

_"Kid. Look me in the eyes and promise that the next time I see you those cuts will not be there" Oliver said, placing his hands onto the younger man's petite shoulders._

_Nodding, Barry looked Oliver right into his eyes, "yes, I promise, Oli"_

_Smiling, Oliver grabbed Barry and pulled him into a tight hug, the pair swaying slightly from loosing balance. _

_After a good 5 minute long hug, they both let go and Joe manoeuvred himself next to Barry, placing an arm around his shoulders as they waved to Team Arro._

"Bear? Your phone's been going off for the past 5 minutes" Joe said, lightly nudging Barry, who was staring out of the window.

"Mmmm" Barry mumbled, tiredly turning his head towards Joe and then to the other occupants in the car, all of them had already fallen asleep.

"What were you thinking about?" Joe asked, noticing how they lapsed into silence again once Barry's phone buzzing became a soothing sound.

"Nothin" Barry mumbled, grabbing his phone and looking at the notifications.

They were all from the _Warblers _group chat they had made once Barry/Seb had graduated. Some notifications had caught his eye though;

_Kurt— 5 missed calls_

_Blaine— 8 text messages_

_Finn— 22 missed calls_

He was confused as to why Finn had called him **22 **times so he called Finn, leaning his head against his seat and closing his eyes. Joe watched Barry through his peripheral vision and noted to talk to him later.

"_Seb? You okay? Stacey keeps on saying that something is wrong with you but won't say what and she's really upset still" _Finn explained over the phone, making Barry groan and rub his hand over his face in annoyance.

"Let me talk to her" his voice was hoarse and rough, considering he was practically asleep when Joe had nudged him although his eyes were open.

"_You okay? Like I've never seen her this upset since you left" _Finn said, actually feeling some sympathy for the guy who was such a stuck up bitch to him during high school.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Do you know where Stacey is now?" Barry had forgotten all about Joe, all he wanted to know was how Stacey was feeling about this. Before Henry had been convicted, Stacey and him were extremely close, it was always him, Stacey and Henry whenever Stacey came for a visit. He treated her like a daughter.

"_She's with Thad at the moment._" Nodding, Barry sighed and just said to tell her he'd talk to her later and he ended the call, not realising that Joe had a lot of questions.

"Can you promise me something, _Barry_" Joe asked, although he had questions he knew Barry wasn't comfortable with answering them so he changed the subject.

"Depends in what it is" Barry retorted, having a small smile on his face.

"Promise me, that no matter what happens in these next couple of days you _will not_ lose the light behind your eyes. Please, it breaks my heart seeing you so _lost_, _empty _even and I can't imagine how Iris feels looking at you and not recognising it's you because of the self-hate you're in. Let us help you" Joe said, noticing how Barry's eyes went glassy.

"I-I promise, Joe" Barry said, wiping his eyes and looking behind him at the sleeping people behind him.

"Let's go do thing."

**GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE**

"_OH COME ON!_" Stacey sang, she was in the middle of Glee rehearsal as they were preparing for Sectionals.

"_Oh whoa_" the group sang, making Finn Hudson smile at how far they had come.

The song ended, making Finn stand up and give them a one-man standing ovation. Stacey had a smile on her face— it was small but there.

"How about we take a 5-10 minute break and then sing that one last time" Finn said, gaining cheers from the club. To think, he used to be a member of New Directions and now here he was years later, leading the team to Sectionals.

Just then, a group of middle-aged men stormed into the room, all making a lot of commotion.

"C'mon now Hudson. Are you really not going to introduce us to the group?" A familiar voice questioned, making Finn turn around to come face-to-face with the one and only; Thaddeus.

"Hey Thad. Fellow Warblers" he waved, bring Thad in for a hug.

"How's Stacey?" He asked when the groups started to mingle together.

"Quiet. She hasn't smiled like she usually does and everyone else has noticed it" Thad sighed, running a hand down his face.

"Word on the street is that our police force is enlisting help from CCPD. They're bringing their _best _detective and CSI" Thad informed, a small smile on his face.

"Wait. Barry's coming?" Finn asked with wide eyes, he knew the shorter version of the whole Barry-Seb fiasco much like Thad but Wes the only person who knew the _entire _story.

"Yup. Have you tried speaking to him?"

"I have. Left 22 missed calls if it makes you feel any better" Finn chuckled lightly, showing Thad his recent calls.

"Looks like he's calling you back" Thad said with a bit of confusion, he had left at least 100 at the minimum and, yet, he chose to call Finn?

"Seb? You okay? Stacey keeps on saying that something is wrong with you but won't say why and she's really upset still" Finn said into the phone, at least glad that he finally decided to let everyone know he was at least _alive_.

"_Let me talk to her_" Barry's voice was rough. Like either he had just woken up or if he had just finished crying. Both Thad and Finn had walked out of the auditorium and were in the hallway with the phone on speaker but with Thad remaining quiet.

"You okay? Like I've never seen her this upset since you left" He said, having sympathy build up in his chest without even knowing the real reason behind it all.

"_Yeah, I'm okay. Do you know where Stacey is now?_" Barry questioned, making the paid share a look between one another. Should they lie? Would it make him feel better if he knew Stacey was safe?

"She's with Thad at the moment" They heard Barry sigh, hopefully out of relief, and proceeded to tell them that to tell Stacey he'd call her later.

They shared a look and knew he wasn't okay, he was acting as if he was when he really wasn't.

They walked into the auditorium in silence, then after realising it had been quite a long break, Finn decided for them to perform for the Warblers.

"LET'S SHOW THE WARBLERS WHAT THE NEW DIRECTIONS ARE MADE OF!" Finn yelled, ushering the Warblers off of the stage so his club could perform.

**/A:N just because I feel like it, the lyrics will just be on the page without who sings what part because I just cba to name them**

_Some nights,_

_I, stay up_

_Cashing in my bad luck_

_Some nights,_

_ I call it a draw_

_Some nights,_

_I wish that my lips could build a castle_

_Some nights,_

_I wish they'd just fall off_

_But,_

_I still wake up_

_I still see your ghost_

_Oh lord,_

_I'm still not sure what I stand for,_

_Oh_

\- Oh whoa -

_What do I stand for?_

\- Oh whoa -

_What do I stand for?_

_Most nights,_

_I don't know_

_Anymore _

_Oh _

_Oh whoa_

_Oh whoa_

_Oh _

_Oh_

_Oh whoa_

_Oh whoa_

_Oh _

_This is it boys_

_This is war_

\- Oh -

_What are we waiting for? _

\- Oh whoa -

_Why don't we break the rules already? _

\- Oh -

_I was never one to believe the hype _

\- Oh whoa -

_Save that for the black and white_

\- Oh whoa -

_I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked_

\- Oh -

_But here they come again to jack my style_

_That's alright_

_That's alright_

_I fount a _

_Martyr in my bed tonight_

_Stops my bones from wondering just who_

_I, _

_Who I _

_Who I am _

_Oh,_

_Who am I?_

_Hum _

_Who am I?_

_Who am I?_

_Well some nights, _

_I wish that this all would end_

_'Cause I could use some friends for a change_

_And some nights,_

_ I'm scared you'll forget me again_

_Some nights,_

_I always win_

\- I always win -

_But I still wake up_

_I still see your ghost _

_Oh Lord,_

_I'm still not sure what I stand for_

_Oh_

_What do I stand for?_

\- Oh -

_What do I stand for?_

\- Oh whoa -

_Most nights,_

_I don't know_

_Oh_

_Come on!_

_So this is it?_

_I sold my soul for this_

_Washed my hands of that for this?_

\- Oh my -

_I missed my mom and dad for this? _

\- Oh my my -

_When I see stars_

\- Oh come on -

_When I see_

_When I see stars _

\- Oh come on -

_That's all they are_

_When I hear songs_

\- Oh my my -

_They sound like a swan_

_So come on_

_Oh_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Oh _

_Come on_

_Well_

_That is it guys_

_That is all_

\- Oh -

_Five minutes in and I'm bored again _

\- Oh whoa -

_Ten years of this_

_I'm not sure if anybody understands _

\- Oh -

_This one is not for the folks at home_

\- Oh -

_Sorry to leave mom_

_I had to go _

\- Oh whoa -

_Who the heck wants to die all alone all dried up in the desert sun? _

\- Oh -

_My heart is breaking for my sister_

_And the con that she called love_

_But when I look into my nephew's eyes_

_Man you wouldn't believe _

_The most amazing things _

_That can come from _

_Some terrible lies _

_Yeah _

_Ah whoa_

_Oh_

\- Ah yeah ah -

_Oh whoa_

_Oh _

\- Oh whoa, whoa, whoa, oh, whoa -

_Oh whoa_

\- Oh, whoa, whoa, ooh, oh, whoa -

_Oh whoa_

\- Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, ah -

_Oh_

\- Ah -

_Oh_

\- Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, oh -

_Oh whoa _

\- Oh, whoa, whoa, ooh, ah -

_Oh whoa_

\- Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa -

_Oh_

\- Yeah -

_The other night _

_You wouldn't believe the dream _

\- Oh -

_I just had about you and me_

\- Oh whoa -

_I called you up _

_But we'd both agree_

\- Oh come on -

_It's for the best you didn't listen_

\- Yeah -

_It's for the best we get our distance_

_Oh_

\- Oh come on -

_It's for the best you didn't listen_

\- Oh -

_It's for the best we get our distance _

\- Come on -

_Oh_

_Oh whoa_

_Oh whoa_

_Oh_

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

**This is chapter 1 of the sequel to my other book: Paralyzed.**

**I hope you enjoy it and I totally haven't watched like the first two episodes of Glee to find out who is who from the original New Directions.**


	2. \Chapter2\

Silence. Sometimes it can be therapeutic but other times, it can feel suffocating almost, like it's to eerie and it puts you on edge. For Santana, silence was something she never enjoyed. With Brittany at Mckinley High making the final decisions about the nearing prom, it had been complete and utter silence throughout the house.

Sighing to herself, she grabbed her phone and was shocked to read some messages from a certain non-gay Warbler.

_**Santana **Barry? I can tell you're freaking out over text _

_**Sebastian** give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't_

_**Santana **how about you first tell me what's going the heck on before I find you and go all Lima Heights on your ass_

_**Sebastian **well, my Captain wants me and my foster father to help with the robberies so we're coming to Ohio and we will land in about an hour_

_**Santana **A) why didn't you tell me this sooner and B) why do all the planes you fly on have WiFi?_

_**Sebastian **A) because I fount out 3-4 hours ago and B) because I have some mad good luck_

_**Santana **now, why are you freaking out exactly?_

_**Sebastian **well, we all know that I haven't sorted things with everyone and my foster dad doesn't know anything about my time in Ohio_

_**Santana **how about we tell him together? Also, when you land give me a call because I know that the Smythe's are out of town_

_**Sebastian **they never left me home alone. Why did they with Stacey?_

_**Santana **because you're a walking occupational hazard_

_**Sebastian **did you just quote that How to Train your dragon movie?_

_**Santana **shut up and call me when you land_

_**Sebastian **looks like Auntie Sinxx is still there_

_**Santana **you know it ;)_

_**Sebastian **text you soon, Satan_

_**Santana **see you later Twink :)_

As confused as she was, ultimately, she was concerned about Seb. She knew that something was troubling him and with Stacey saying somethings wrong but not saying what, she couldn't help but let her mind drift to all the possibilities.

_Was he hurt?_

_Did he have an illness?_

The only two logical possibilities linked back to the night he was struck by lightning, the day Stacey felt her world get set on fire. Santana was the only other person to have heard Barry's story, not the entire thing but more then most. She was so deep in thought that she never noticed Brittany walk in with Rachel, Quinn, Sam, Mercedes and Artie.

"Earth to Santana" Brittany said, clapping in her fiancée's face.

"Huh? When did you guys get here?" She asked, jumping from the sudden glances everyone was giving her.

"We got here a couple of minutes ago. We've been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes. What were you thinking about?" Quinn asked, feeling a bit of concern for the ex-cheerleader.

"Well. I'm worried, about Stacey and Bas. Even over text I can tell there's something wrong with him but I just don't know what" Santana half lied, she was telling the truth about there being something wrong with Seb but she knew that him fearing of what his foster father would think was currently outweighing the other issues.

"Everything will be okay. Besides, it's Sebastian Smythe right? What could've happened for him to not be okay?" Mercedes asked, trying to lighten the mood but it didn't work, it only made Santana's head work double time to see if she could make a reasonable yet over the top excuse as to why the 'rich, spoiled brat' was not himself.

"Yeah, what could've happened?" Santana mumbled, leaning into Brittany, who had her arm wrapped around her.

**FLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASH **

To say Barry was nervous was an understatement. He was a complete mess. Not only was everyone he cared about in danger, he now had to protect everyone in Westerville as well as support Stacey like any 'older brother' would during a death.

"Bear?.. Bear? You with us?" Joe asked, lightly shaking Barry who was too deep in thought to notice that everyone was looking at him with some sort of concern evident. Even Harry and he only really showed any emotions towards Jesse.

"Huh? What?" Barry asked, suddenly being responsive after a couple more seconds.

"Our car is here" Cisco said, looking down at Barry to realise he was sitting on his suitcase.

Nodding, Barry stood up and dusted his clothes and grabbed his suitcase, trailing behind as everyone else stuffed their stuff into the mini van.

They sat in the van with Joe driving, Barry in the passenger seat, Harry, Iris and Caitlin next to each other behind them and then Wally, Jesse and Cisco taking the back 3 seats.

The entire drive to the Smythe residence was in utter silence with the radio lightly playing in the background. Everyone was dealing with Henry's death still, it's what added to the awkward/sad tension building in the mini van.

Whilst everyone else had either fallen back asleep or were listening to the music, Joe placed his hand onto Barry's knee, glad to know that it was still there. If Barry wasn't in visible sight or physically there, it scared Joe half to death but he didn't know why, it was just how he was feeling.

"Hey, Dad. Can you turn this song up please?" Iris asked, breaking the tension with her gigantic smile.

"Sure, baby girl" Joe replied, turning the radio up to quite a loud setting, instantly waking Barry who had dozed off.

"Glad to see your finally awake, sleeping beauty" Jesse joked, making everyone else chuckle lightly.

Joe rubbed small, comforting circles into Barry's knee, almost making him doze off again. This was the second time he managed to get to sleep without any nightmares, the first time was the night before with Joe holding him to keep them away.

"_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_" Iris sang along with Caitlin, the pair of them squealing like teenage girls fangirling over how hot Zac Efron was.

"Please, some of us would like to keep our eardrums in one piece please" Harry begged, gaining a chuckle from Joe who shot Barry a glance, noticing he was lightly singing along.

"_You don't know you're beautiful_" Barry and Joe sang lightly, putting a bright smile onto both of their faces.

It was times like these that they just wanted to forget that Zoom and the Reverse-Flash were out there, to forget that Barry's father had been murdered. They all felt free from any burdens they had weighing on them. It felt _fucking great_.

"Hey, when we get to the Smythe household, be on your best behaviour. Do you all hear me?" Joe exclaimed once the singing—that to Barry sounded like a bunch of dying cats—had died down.

"Okay" Everyone except Barry and Joe agreed, nodding their heads and allowing silence to take over again.

Suddenly, Barry's phone broke the silence, confused, he picked it up and Joe pulled over, knowing that Barry would rather have this conversation outside then with everyone in the car.

"There's a park just up there," Joe pointed out, "whilst Barry's on the phone go spend some time there to get fresh air. We've been travelling all morning"

They all got out, leaving Joe and Barry to wait for them all to leave before he called back the number.

Barry sat on the edge of the car, glancing at the number, he would recognise it from anywhere. Sighing, he readied himself for the lecture he was bound to receive.

"Hey, _Thad_" he spoke, not sure whether to be happy that Thad had called him or not.

"_When were you going to tell your best friend that you were back in Ohio?_" His voice sounded hurt, just great.

Barry rolled his eyes, "because, I fount out I was coming here like hours ago"

"_Well, when New Direction rehearsal is over I'm dropping Stacey off and then you, myself and Wes are heading to Lima Bean like usual whenever we **know **one of our brothers is upset" _Thad explained, ending the call immediately after. He really can't catch a break today. First Finn, then Santana (although he texted her first) and finally Thad.

**FLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASH **

"Has Barry been acting _differently _now that he's here or is it just me?" Iris asked, she knew that Barry's uncle was Mr Smythe so that's why they were staying with him but that's all she knew.

"Yeah, he has. He's been a lot more secretive" Cisco admitted, sitting down on one of the benches littered around the park.

"Maybe he has his reasons," Wally reasoned, "I mean, he kept him being the Flash away from not only myself but from Iris until she fount out herself"

"I just hope that those secrets aren't what Zoom uses against him. It would rip him to shreads more then any of this has" Iris mumbled, twiddling her thumbs together until Barry walked towards them.

Barry climbed the little jungle gym and sat next to Iris, his arm finding its way around her shoulders, allowing her to soak in his warmth.

"Well the Smythe's are out of town until later tonight so we will have the place to just us and my younger cousin, Stacey" Barry whispered to Iris, who moved onto Barry's lap, letting his arms wrap around her waist.

"Okay" she replied, leaning back in the embrace, letting Barry kiss her neck slightly.

"Okay everyone. Let's go get settled and then relax until later tonight" Joe's voice was demanding but soft, it wasn't too hard but it wasn't too gentle for them all.

They all nodded, getting up—or in Iris' and Barry's case, remaining where they were until Joe threatened to get his gun out— and making their way towards the Mini Van.

Barry thought to himself, '_this is gonna be a long ass day_'

**_A/N: I am going to be uploading both this story and the original story onto my Wattpad, where I have 9 other books and only like 2 or 3 of them are completed because why not._**

**_My Wattpad is: @ifeellikeiamamidget_**


	3. \Chapter3\

"Do you still get Courvoiser in your drink?" Thad asked once they had located their usual table. Although it had been awhile since they all saw each other, there was no awkward tension between the trio, it felt as if Barry had never left Ohio after graduating.

"No, I grew out of that phase" Barry said in a small voice. He didn't know why he felt the need to build walls up around his two best friends but regardless of what he was thinking, he was doing it anyway.

Wes placed a hand onto Barry's knee, sighing as he met Thad's concerned eyes. Something was up with their best friend and they needed to know what it was.

"Glad to see you on your feet after the whole 'struck by lightning' experience" Thad chuckled lightly, smiling at Wes' attempt of cheering up the younger man.

A small smile appeared on Barry's face. It was small and fairly un-noticeable but it didn't go unnoticed by the duo. Sighing, Barry sank into his seat, clearly going into deep thought.

"Barry?" Wes asked, nudging Barry who remained in deep thought.

Thad took in the appearance of their former captain. His hair was messy, something he never liked back in high school, he had slight bags underneath his eyes, like he wasn't getting enough sleep and he looked generally ill. To the older men, it seemed to be a rare sight, seeing Barry so rundown but for Barry's friends and family from Central City, it was a rare sight for them to see a _genuine _smile on the Scarlet Speedster's face. They all believed that Sebastian Smythe, the rich, spoiled, arrogant teen would have everything he would've wanted but for Barry Allen, it was like the universe was demanding for his unhappiness. As if he was being punished for a crime he hadn't committed much like his father was when he was convicted all those years ago.

Thad kicked Barry in the shin, gaining some of his attention, "what's going on, Bear?"

"Nothin'" Barry mumbled, shrugging his shoulders and locating his gaze towards the floor.

"Barry. You can't bullshit to us, remember" Wes explained, rubbing small circles into Barry's knee, which made Barry look at him, tears brimming his eyes.

"N-not here" he stuttered, sighing and wiping his eyes.

They drank in silence, no-one daring to speak. Whilst Barry was stuck drowning in self-flagellation, the other two were left making up scenarios in their heads, trying to figure out what was dulling the aura around the usually optimistic man.

**FLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASH **

Joe, Harry, Wally, Cisco, Jesse, Caitlin and Iris were all in the Smythe lounge, whilst Stacey was located in her room. They were making a plan for stopping Zoom, it hadn't dawned on them that they were leaving Central City unprotected but a part of them hoped that Zoom and Reverse Flash would come and attack up here, but this city didn't deserve to be attacked by an unnatural source—not like Central City deserved it either.

"Do you guys think Barry's mentally stable enough to take down Zoom?" Iris asked abruptly, making the room lapse into silence. No-one had really thought about it or Barry's mental state really, they were all too focused on depriving Barry's childhood home of Henry's body and trying to save Jay's life.

"I don't know. Maybe once we find out why he wants to race Allen then we can consider the possibility of him not racing Zoloman" Harry hated what he just said. He wanted Hunter gone just as bad as Barry did but he had to take into account that even if they solidify a plan, Barry's well-being could be the start of the chain reaction to the downfall of their plan. They needed a level-headed man and right now, their hearts were telling them that it wasn't Barry.

"Wait. Aren't Hunter's speedforce signatures always located around the same area?" Cisco asked, his head coming to a conclusion.

"Yes, they are Ramon" Harry had caught onto what Cisco was insinuating. If they could locate where his speed force signatures were being picked up at, they could hack into the security cameras and find out what they wanted from Barry.

"And where are they located?" Wally asked, wrapping an arm around Jesse, who was trying to remain calm at the thought of being near her captor. Caitlin, however, was relatively calm, although she had just been released from Hunter, she didn't seem as nervous as Jesse was.

"Mercury Labs" Cisco and Harry said at the same time, turning their heads to face one another. Then it dawned on Cisco, he remembered the vibe he had, the vibe of something ripping Earth-2 through the poles and then it linked up to the object at Mercury Labs: The Magnatar.

"We need to bring Allen here, now" Harry informed, sensing the urgency of the situation.

Joe pulled his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it and hovering over Barry's contact before pressing the call button, bringing the phone towards his ear.

"Joe, what the heck is going on?"

**FLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASH **

Barry remained quiet as the trio walked through Mickinley High, he allowed for Thad and Wes to guide him through the school, trusting them with his life.

They entered the auditorium, alerting several dozens of people, making Barry's heart jump. He was face-to-face with his past when he was currently trying to gain control on his present.

"SEB!" Santana called, running into his arms, gripping him tight.

Barry wrapped his arms around Santana's smaller frame, smiling slightly at the thought of not everyone completely hating him.

"Why on earth is this Meerkat here? I thought I was finally rid of him!" Kurt groaned, protectively standing closer to Blaine.

"Nice to see you too, Kurt" Barry sighed, placing his chin on top of Santana's head, knowing full-well he wouldn't be released from a Santana death grip for a long time.

"Wow no insult. Stacey really does have a reason to be worried" Nick muttered, making Barry's eyes go wide after realising that the Warblers were all there to.

"You never called Stacey like you said you would" Finn said, glaring at Barry and then finally settling on a softer gaze after seeing the bags underneath his eyes.

"Man, you look like shit. Who knew that the infamous Warbler Captain, let alone it would be Mr. Sebastian Smythe could look worse for wear" Jeff joked, having a concerned yet happy look on his face.

"Bartholomew Henry Sebastian Smythe-Allen. You were going to tell myself and Thad why you are upset but you didn't want to do it in Lima Bean so here we are. We're not in Lima Bean and we want to know what's up with our resident, manipulative flirt" Wes explained, wrapping an arm loosely around Barry's shoulders.

As he opened his mouth to defend himself, his phone rang, causing everyone to get slightly annoyed. He glared at his phone— it was Joe.

"Hey Joe, what's up?" He asked, trying not to sound too scared and vulnerable over the phone.

"_Get back to the Smythe Residence. We have an idea as to why Zoom wants to race you_" Barry's eyes went wide. They had a theory!

The call ended and Barry tried to pry Santana off of him but it didn't work, she just gripped him tighter until he couldn't breathe.

"I have to go.. my foster dad needs me" he explained once he could bring oxygen into his body again.

Santana immediately wrapped her arms around him, insisting to go with him. She almost lost him once, now that he was back she couldn't bare to lose him a second time.

"You're not getting rid of us this easily, okay? We're all going with you" Trent said, smiling softly at Barry.

He hated this. He didn't want them to meet Joe and then for his and Joe's relationship to be damaged because of his issues from the past. He already lost one father, he couldn't lose another. However, he knew it would be a lost cause trying to counter their argument of going with him, they'd just go there when he was on his way anyway. There was no way around it; his past was meeting his present, whether he wanted them to or not. Their intentions were good though, the majority of them were just concerned for him and wanted some reassurance that he was okay but he couldn't give them that, it would mean having to explain everything and he couldn't endanger them more the he already has.

Barry's mind was contemplating a lot of things. Could he let them in? Could he trust them with his secret? Could he save them from Hunter and Eobard?

"Barry, c'mon. You've gotta let us in! The sooner you open up to us, the sooner we will leave you alone!" Artie exclamimed, startling Kurt.

Kurt was the only person who didn't believe in the whole Barry-Sebastian act, he didn't believe that people could change. Especially if that person just so happened to be the person who attempted to blind his fiancé.

"Blaine, you can go but I'm not. I don't trust _Sebastian _and I sure as hell don't believe that his name is Barry" Kurt exclaimed, making Barry look at him, his eyes filling with hurt.

"Whatever, Kurt" Barry sighed, rolling his eyes and letting them follow him. As much as he didn't want them to, he was outnumbered, there was no way around this. Everything was about to be revealed and he wasn't sure how much he wanted it to.


	4. \Chapter4\

Barry's heart was in his chest. The entire Smythe lounge was filled with his past and present, all of them staring at Barry. Just as Barry was going to introduce them to one another, Stacey walked down the stairs.

"BAS!" She called, engulfing him in a huge hug, she let tears fall onto his shoulder. She didn't care that everyone was watching, she just wanted her older '_brother_' and now that she had him, she couldn't care less about everyone else.

"Shh.. it's okay Stace" Barry whispered, pulling her closer and letting her cry into the crook of his neck.

They all watched silently, not wanting to ruin the moment they were having together but they needed to know more about Bas and his family, they needed to know what was going on.

"Okay.. before I go into explaining everything.. I-I have to show you guys something" Barry sighed, gently prying Stacey off of him.

Then, in a flash, he was gone and returned moments later, multiple tubs of ice cream in this plastic bag. Wes' eyes were as big as the tubs as were the others, never in a million years would they believe that they had grew up with the Flash?

"You're-you're.." Rachel stuttered, being the only person able to use their voice.

The man they spent two years with, the man who had acted as a total jackass to them, the man who had seen too much darkness in his life was the Flash. He was the man who saved thousands of lives. The man who had seen far too much from the attacks. The New Directions were silent, all staring at one another whilst the Warblers were all fangirling over their friend. I mean, not everyone gets to walk around saying that they're best friends with the Flash? People would surely make fun of them for saying that. Barry explained it all to them, about who Zoom was and who the Reverse-Flash was but he purposely left the part out about his dad, that didn't concern them right now.

"So Zoom wants to race you?" Wes asked, he was the only person to have been in Central City and to have heard of the name.

"He's obsessed with being the best" Barry put simply.

"Why would you guys trust him?" Thad asked, being the only other person to find their voice.

"He just wants to race. You know, actually, it sorta makes sense in a completely off your rocker type of way" Finn added, getting over the shock of everything that had happened to Barry.

"There's no-way that all Zoom wants with my son is to race!" Joe exclaimed,

"It isn't," Harry said, linking his laptop up to the TV and showing them what he was looking at, "this Magnatar, that's being developed by Mercury Labs, turns out it can act like a pulsar"

"Whoa.." Cisco said, he knew to what extent a Magnatar's powers could go to but he never believed that it could become a weaponised machine.

"What is a pulsar?" Iris questioned, eyes focused onto the screen that showed the structure of the Magnatar on.

"It's a power amplifier with a highly magnetised dense rotating core that can be easily weaponised" Harry explained.

"Nah. that's not dangerous at all" Iris retorted, sarcasm lacing her voice.

"That's what happens to Earth-2. What happens in my vibes is because of this machine" Cisco exclaims, watching as the miniature explosion on the screen fills the Earth with this purple substance.

"That thing is strong enough to destroy a whole planet" Blaine said, for once feeling smart compared to some of the people in the room. Cough, Rachel, Cough.

"A lot more then just a planet, if it has the right power source" Harry said, facing Barry.

"Like what?" Jesse questioned, staying next to Wally for protection incase her captor decided to make a grand entrance.

"Like me," Barry said, lifting his head up and looking at Jesse, "that's why he wants to race, he wants to syphen the energy I create when I run"

"He wants to syphen the energy off of both of you" Harry added, not caring how silent the others had become.

"When Hunter captured me, he said that he use to measure his success by counting the number of victims he had. But now, he was gonna measure it by counting how many Earths he conquered instead" Caitlin admitted, feeling terror pick at her insides.

"He doesn't want to just destroy Earth-2, he wants to take out every other planet in the multiverse" Harry realised, eyes dark with anger whilst his voice was soft.

"How many are there?" Stacey questioned.

"Infinite" Harry said coldly, staring at Stacey.

"Well can he do that?" Jesse asked, feeling outraged that every single planet in the multiverse could be wiped out of existence yet her father was acting so calm about it.

"If he can create a breach to Earth-2 all on his own—" Joe started, being interrupted by Barry.

"He can get to all of them"

"One pulse to destroy them all" Cisco added dejectedly, opening his eyes wide.

"Looks like there's no choice here. I have to race him. And I have to win"

The room went into an eerie silence. Whilst the New Directions and the Warblers were all trying to comprehend this new information, Barry was too busy thinking about his race with Zoom whilst the others all were having the same thought:

_'Barry's gonna lose_'

**FLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASH**

Thawne watched on the monitor the group of people in the Smythe residence. He watched and listened to the entire thing, he had already informed Hunter of their knowledge of Hunter's side of the plan but they had yet to realise that he had his own plan. One that Hunter wouldn't agree with.

"I think it's time to call in the Calvary" Hunter said with a smirk. Eobard immediately knew what he was going on about, they had formed a team of criminals to become the '_rogues_' one of the members being Mr. Leonard Snart with his possé.

"I'm sure Mr. Snart would be happy to bring the bait as well, Zoloman" Thawne added, turning towards his _partner_–his equal– god how un true that was.

"We've got a plan to set in motion. Let's go Thawne" Hunter sped off, with Eobard hot on his trail.

**FLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASH**

Wes was sitting opposite Barry. He could see the stress lined in the kid's face. It didn't need a rocket scientist to realise that everything was hitting him hard, emotionally. Physically, well he just looked drained of everything.

Since they formed their plan, Barry had remained silent, not wanting to answer any questions or anything, it seemed as if he was battling his mind with conflict on whether to race him or not.

"Bear. Say something. You're the one who wants to race him yet you seem the most troubled out of us all. Open up" Joe—who Wes was mildly familiar with as the latter's foster father—said, placing his large hand onto his son's smaller shoulder.

The small chatter that was once a peaceful background noise fell silent, whilst no-one had bothered to fill them in on anything, they had formed their own hypothesis on this all. He was the man who murdered his mother all those years ago.

"What's there to say Joe. If I fuck this up, billions of people die for what cost? They don't deserve their lives to be ruined by that _monster_. He's already taken too much from people, myself included, he can't take anything more" Barry replied, not bothering to look Joe in the face.

The self-loathing in his voice had hit Wes right in the heart. He had never heard such anger come out of his voice about himself. The guy he knew always thought highly of himself but right now, all he saw was an insecure man who had been through too much with this man for his optimistic side to come through.

"You _will _win, Bas. Don't ever start to talk like that! You won't _fuck _up because I know you. Don't ever talk bad about yourself!" Thad scolded, standing up and walking towards Barry to slap his arm for him doubting himself.

"Well I'm sorry okay? But I'm already the cause of my dad's fucking death I don't wanna be the cause of billions of people's deaths when I'm already carrying that on my shoulders!" Barry retaliated, standing up and walking out of the room, leaving everyone stunned at what had just happened.

After hearing that, Blaine ran out of the room after him, fearing of what could happen if no-one bothered to. Santana ran out of the room as well, to her, Sebastian was like her brother and she was going to help him through it all. Finn pulled a crying Rachel into his arms, rocking her back and forth gently so she would calm down. Joe collapsed onto the couch, sitting where Barry was previously sitting and running his hands down his face, he knew that he'd have to eventually tell them about how his father was murdered but he didn't expect it to come out like that, to be honest—no-one thought that's how it would come out.

"We can't let him race Zoom. He'll lose" Iris explained, looking down at the floor, she couldn't believe what she was saying. Of course, she had faith in Barry but she wasn't so sure of how much of that was left after him exploding like that over the smallest thing.

"No. Barry's got this! I believe in him" Cisco explained, angry at how easy it was for Iris to turn her back against him just like that.

Just then, Jeff's phone went off, bringing the attention away from Team Flash and onto Jeff. He read the text aloud.

'_I'm taking Barry to Dalton. The Warblers need to get back there to be on time for lights out so we'll meet you there_'

Nodding, everyone except Team Flash started to pile out, leaving a very concerned Team of people and a very confused young girl.

"You're all gonna tell me everything that's happening. From the beginning"


	5. \Chapter5\

Kurt walked aimlessly around the halls of his former school. Dalton was a prestigious place, one which also put the students first and that's what made him feel welcome there. He was fairly popular on the teachers radars so he never went unnoticed around the vast halls.

He was approaching the Commons Room when suddenly he could hear faint voices which sounded like someone was singing. It guided him towards the room quicker, wanting to know more about who was filling the halls with this amazing sound.

It's what he saw in the room that made his heart burn. There he was. _Sebastian Smythe_ in all his god damn glory. He hadn't heard from Blaine in awhile and was getting curious as to what was keeping his fiancé away from him but then he realised Sebastian was always at the source of the reasoning.

"Thought I'd smelt some zoo animal" Kurt retorted, crinkling his nose.

"Looks like Lady Hummel decided to pay a good old visit" Sebastian retorted, rolling his eyes at Kurt.

"Kurt. Be nice, there is stuff going on that you don't know about and you acting like this isn't helping" Blaine said, eyeing his fiancè.

"How can you believe that **I **am the one acting childish? It's as if you never grew up with that Meerkat!" Kurt exclaimed, not caring how much his voice was raising.

"Considering you walked in and insulted me, you are being the childish one" Seb answered, making anger fill Kurt's body. How dare he, Sebastian Smythe, believe that the almighty Kurt Hummel was being childish.

"You!" Kurt exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Sebastian, "I've never liked you. You're so full of yourself and I've had enough! You think you can keep my own fiancè away from me? Well you've got another thing coming for you, Mr _Barry Allen_" Kurt's voice was filled with disgust as he said Seb's other name. It filled him with even more anger inside.

"Kurt!" Blaine scolded, outraged with how his lover was acting. It wasn't Bas' fault that Kurt didn't believe him and it surely wasn't his fault he was with him.

"Ever since I first met you, you lied! You were obviously into Blaine—_my Blaine—_and here you are with him now! Let me guess, you're confessing your undying love for him when he's taken? I can't believe anyone would believe your ridiculous lie about what happened when you were 11! Your mother was never murdered and your father never went to prison for her murder! You made it all up so you could have a little sob story so people would give you the benefit of the doubt. Well guess what, Meerkat, you tried to blind my fiancè, you tried to split us up but worst of all, you bullied us all for years and you have to deal with that. And I hope Karma comes and bites you in the ass worse then what you did to us" Kurt's face was a crimson red colour, his anger had floated to the top and just like a bubble it all went pop.

Seb was silent, he could feel the tears in his eyes and was biting his bottom lip to keep them from falling. That hurt too much, it felt like it pierced his stomach with a knife, he had never felt so much guilt since he failed to save his dad. He tore his eyes away and focused on the floor, keeping his breathing even, he couldn't break down, especially not in front of Kurt, it would give him an advantage, one he didn't deserve.

Blaine was shocked, how could he be so inconsiderate even after the truth had been revealed to him? He brought Bas there to try and cheer him up but right now, he had failed to control his own fiancè from hurting him. He wanted to yell at Kurt, do something to make him apologise but nothing came out of his mouth, instead, he turned his head to see his friend's dropped downwards, directing his gaze onto the floor.

"Kurt—" Blaine started, being interrupted by Seb.

"Blaine, don't. If he don't believe it then he don't. We can't force him to believe things, drop it. Please" Seb's voice as soft, wavering slightly as if he was trying to surpress all of the hurt he was feeling.

Seb turned to Kurt, keeping eye contact to a minimum, he was too focused on keeping himself under control then trying to keep himself from hurting him. It was taking all of his will power and maturity not to bring back his old, snarky ways.

"Listen here, gay face," he started, ignoring the look he was getting from Blaine trying to tell him to back down himself, "everything I told you was the truth" Barry's eyes were watering and he couldn't stop them from doing that.

"My mother was murdered in front of me at the age of 11, my father was sent to prison for her murder and I grew up in foster care up until I was 16 and that's when I moved here because I wanted to live with my uncle. They adopted me and now my full god damn name is _Bartholomew Henry Sebastian Smythe-Allen_ and right now there is more going on then me just returning!" Seb snapped, Blaine knew that this was barely any of it but he didn't want to anger the beast more.

The tears that had been bottled up in Barry's eyes had spilled, he stepped away from Kurt and headed towards the window, placing his hands on the window side and staring intently out of it.

"Well. If you're not here for a visit then you must be here for Dalton's Christmas party" Kurt replied, he needed to find out the explanation as to why he was here.

"What? Dalton's Christmas Party is this week?" Barry questioned, turning towards Blaine who looked as clueless as he was.

"Yes, it's tomorrow at 8pm" Kurt said, not caring about how Barry had no idea about the party.

Something clicked in Barry's mind. It all made sense. The reason why Hunter was threatening the lives of his friends here and why Eobard was being used for something else. He needed to go to the party but first, he needed to beat Zoom in that race.

"Kurt soon to be Hummel-Anderson, you're a fucking genius!" He exclaimed, not caring that the tears were still streaming down his face. He embraced Kurt into a hug and bid his farewell to Blaine before walking out of Dalton and super-speeding towards the Smythe residence. He needed to tell his team their plan.

**FLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASH **

It had been 20 minutes since the Warblers and New Directions had left. The entirety of Team Flash (minus Barry) were all seated in the Smythe lounge, still trying to get Stacey to understand it all.

"Let me get this straight. Your doppelgänger," Stacey started, pointing at Harry, "killed my brother's mom when he was 11 but wanted to kill him but Barry's future self followed him back and stopped him from killing his younger self?" Her voice was slow, her brows knotted in confusion.

"As confusing as it all is, Ms Smythe, it is all true. I have no idea how I am allowed out in public after 'Harrison Wells' was named the murderer and with me being his doppelgänger from another earth it puts me in a place of giant risk each time I step outside" Harry explained with a smart tone, making Wally's head hurt.

"My head hurts" Wally exclaimed, causing Joe to chuckle lightly, it was hard to understand it all but he knew he would eventually and when he did, they'd all be there for whatever happens next.

Stacey's phone went off, breaking the group's interest away from Wally and towards her, making her feel quite uncomfortable.

"It's my boyfriend, I'm going round his for the night and I promised I'd be round soon. I won't tell anyone, don't worry and I just need time to understand it all" She explained, standing up and running upstairs to grab the bag she packed.

She came back downstairs with the bag slung across her shoulder, she waved them all goodbye and left for her boyfriend's.

Just then, Barry sped back into the room. Catching them all off guard and scaring them all.

"I have to race him. Tonight" was all he said before he ran all the way back to STAR Labs, grabbing his suit and super speeding back, casually flopping onto the couch.

Caitlin, Cisco, Jesse, Iris and Wally all left, claiming that they had been invited to get coffee with some of the girls. Harry walked into the kitchen, letting both Barry and Joe have the room to themselves. Whilst Barry was staring out of the window on the far side of the lounge, Joe was slowly stalking behind him, his concern drawing him to the _grieveing _young man.


	6. \Chapter6\

"Bear," Joe started, gaining Barry's attention, "don't race him.

Barry turned his whole body to face Joe, a look of desperation was evident on his face and Joe was sure that he couldn't talk him down.

"It's not that easy" Barry said softly, shaking his head lightly.

"Yes it is," Joe reasoned, "you just say no. We find another way to stop him, together, like we always do"

"And do what, Joe?" Barry questioned, walking towards Joe, tears building up in his eyes, "just sit around and wait for him to kill somebody else? Wally?.. Iris?..," Barry pauses for a second, "you?.. no- no way!"

"He needs you Bear, he needs your speed to get what he wants again. We have the advantage here!" Joe exclaimed, pointing a finger at Barry.

Barry looked up from the ground, "all I have to do is beat him, Joe. That saves the _multiverse_, this whole city, all of you! I won't let another person I love die when I can prevent it." He shook his head, staring intently at Joe, he knew he had said too much, he had opened up and let Joe in, meaning that Joe now has access to his thoughts without him realising it.

"This.. isn't just about racing Zoom, is it?" Joe questioned, walking towards Barry who had his eyes shut. They suddenly opened and Barry was trying to avoid Joe's gaze, "you want to kill this guy"

Something in Barry just snapped and he filled the remaining space between himself and Joe, "of course I wanna kill him Joe! I want to do a hell of a lot more then just kill him, I want him to suffer for everything he's done! And he's going to" Joe raised his hands to try and calm Barry down but it didn't work, fighting Barry on this was a lost cause. He had his mind set.

"Come on Bear, think about what you're saying," Joe pleaded, his heart aching for Barry.

"I have to be willing to do whatever it takes. I'm sorry but I'm racing him whether you want me to or not" Barry said calmly, turning his back to Joe and heading back towards the window.

"I guess I can't talk you out of it" Joe stated.

"Not this time" was Barry's reply.

"Then I'm sorry too" Joe said, moving out of the way so Harry had a clear shot. He pulled the trigger and the tranquilliser went flying into Barry's right shoulder, the substance hitting him straight away.

Barry felt the world around him melt away, he collapsed onto the wall, not being able to hold up his body weight at the tranquilliser made his body go numb and soon he had collapsed onto the floor, his eyes shutting and his head lolling to the side in his unconscious state.

**FLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASH **

Cisco, Iris, Jesse and Caitlin had just came back from the little coffee date and were met with a silent Joe and Harry holding a gun. It scared them all but nonetheless they followed Joe and Harry up the spiralling stairs and into one of multiple hallways, on of which, led to where Barry was lying unconscious.

"Your sedative worked, Snow. Barry was out like a light" Harry said, guiding them to Barry's room where he laid on the bed, his arms handcuffed in meta-cuffs to the metal frame. The room was oddly colder the rest of the house, startling them as they wrapped their arms around one another to keep themselves warm.

"We turned the AC up so it was 30 degrees cooler in here then the rest of the house so in case he gets out of the cuffs then he can't speed off" Joe said, sighing as he looked at his foster son's peaceful face.

Nodding, Iris walked towards Barry, she placed her hand closest to his head on it and started to rub small circles into the side of his head. They didn't know how long he had been out for but ones thing for sure, at least they fount a way to help him during painful injuries for whe he just wouldn't pass out on his own accord.

30 minutes later he started to stir, his head was moving slightly and 5 minutes later he brought himself back with a small huff. He drowsily opened his eyes and looked at his blurry surroundings, it all looked familiar but his thoughts weren't coherent enough to piece it together for him.

"What?" He said softly, his vision slowly becoming less hazy and more focused.

He looked to his left and tried to sit up, being met with the guilty looks of his team made him realise they did this to him. They didn't trust him and they had acted upon it, leaving him in his bedroom, freezing and locked to his bed with meta cuffs.

"What are you doing?," He asked, somehow getting into a position as to where he could sit up, his back against the backboard of the bed, "why did you put me in here?"

"Because you're too angry right now," Joe answered, starting to feel even more guilt well up in his body after realising what he was doing to his own son," you can't race him like that. Without a plan, you- you'd lose"

Joe rarely stuttered, and when he did, it meant he was either scared or sorry for what he did, but right now, Barry didn't even consider what they were all feeling, yes, they may be feeling some remorse for doing this to one of their own, the only man who can stop Zoom, but they still thought that locking up a _grieveing _man who needs his family's support right now is acceptable and he didn't need that in his life.

"Keeping me in here is gonna get everyone killed," Barry said, shaking his head and making eye contact with them all, "I'm the only one who can stop him, you know that!"

Harry stepped forward calmly, his gun's strap laid across his chest as his gun was dangling at his right side," you race Zoom on his terms— you'll lose"

Barry slammed his hands onto the part of the bed closest to where he was locked up," THIS IS NOT YOUR DECISION TO MAKE!" His eyes had tears building up in them, although his brain was wanting him to turn away, look somewhere else he didn't. He looked at all their guilt-ridden faces.

Joe tried to keep his emotions even but he was struggling, Barry was breaking slowly and here he was locking him up to try and help contain his emotions, something he was struggling to keep even as well. The tears built up in Joe's eyes as he watched Barry struggle against the cuffs, but he held back the part of his brain telling him to go and undo them, he had to stay strong for the entire team.

"It is this time" Joe said, his eyes watering.

"No.." Barry said softly, turning his head so he was looking out of the window.

"We all made it together," Joe added, making Barry look at them all with hurt and betrayal shining through his eyes, they had all believed it was a good idea to do that, and now they were all in danger because of it. Iris' eyes were watering, she knew that she had betrayed Barry but it hurt her more, knowing how upset he was, seeing him so concerned on over how other lives were in danger had made her realise he was being slightly rational, yes, the desire for revenge was still coursing through his body but at least he was still using his ingenuity.

"What?," he took the time to look at each and every one of them, seeing even more guilt build up," all of you?" Jesse and Caitlin shifted from uncomfortableness whilst the others held faces made of stone, they weren't to budge from what they did.

"Bro, I went back and fourth, I was like a good 60/40 at first—" Cisco explained, getting interrupted by Harry.

"Ramone"

"Yeah," Cisco said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously," we all made the decision"

"Come on.." Barry muttered under his breath, tearing his eyes away from his team. He balled his hands into fists and placed his head on the mattress just below them, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Allen..," Harry said, gaining no interaction from the Scarlet Speedster," Allen, this is for your own good"

They all started to leave, making Barry's cries of anger and sadness be the last thing they hear from him.

"Don't do this," Barry begged, he wasn't an animal, he didn't deserve to be locked up in his own god damn house," guys come on, Iris?"

"Cisco, come on man.. you have to- you have to let me stop him!" Barry scream was shut off by the door closing, with Harry locking it.

**FLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASH **

Wes was help set up the decorations for the Christmas Party when suddenly all the lights flicked off, startling everyone in the room.

The lights turned back on, and in the middle of the room stood a man, dressed in an army uniform but the face, it seemed familiar. Wes would recognise that asshole's face from anyway;

_Hunter Clarington _


	7. \Chapter7\

There he was. The son of the bitch who forced _his _Warblers to be influenced by steroids. He had felt anger before but this was pure rage, he wanted to kill that son of a bitch. How dare he just turn up and expect to be welcomed wirh open arms, he hurt Wes' boys and he wasn't going to get away with it.

He knew he had to tell Barry, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the hall, he was hoping that soon Hunter would just disappear as fast as he did appear but he knew the world didn't work like that— well not in Dalton anyhow.

"Well if it isn't Drill Sargent Dip-wad" Wes inwardly cackled at the nickname Hunter had been given by Bas.

"If it isn't the Big Brother Bastard of the group" Hunter retorted, his eyes showing no sense of calmness, instead they showed a sense of anger, insecurities and mainly fear.

"I am in fact not here to cause an argument, Weston" Hunter smirked," I am here in fact to see a certain Sebastian Smythe, considering he is back in Ohio for the Christmas Party"

As much as Wes didn't want him anywhere near Bas, he wasn't holding any vendettas against Barry as they had settled all of their drama online after high school. He rolled his eyes but reluctantly agreed to take him to see Bas, he wanted to be there, however, in case things were to go south.

**FLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASH **

Barry was beyond freezing. He had lost feeling all across his body a long time ago, he knew that he could feel this numb before but usually it would've been through emotions, not through actually not being able to move his body. He couldn't even shiver to try and keep himself warm and to put the icing on top of the cake, he hadn't eaten in over _5 hours! _

Barry was running the risk of going into hypoglycaemic shock and he didn't know when his team would be back to check on him. He understood why they did it, he truly did but it still hurt that they hadn't bothered to take the time to talk his feelings out. He had bottled them up since his dad's death and their resolution to it was to lock him up in his own bedroom and freeze him to death.

He started to feel lightheaded, his vision was swimming, he had never felt so dizzy in his entire life and that was saying something, after dealing with the nightmares from his mother's murder he hadn't actually felt this tired before now.

'_If I lie down then maybe it'll pass_' Barry thought, so he positioned himself onto his side, his head lying on the pillow so he was facing the wall, where his team were sat hours ago. The feeling of wanting to sleep only intensified, making his eyes become heavy from fighting the urge to just shut them.

He finally gave in, he felt his eyelids close and welcomed the painless abyss, his body shutting off from the outside world as every sound and feeling was cut off, leaving him lying still and unable to awake himself.

**FLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASH **

**(A/N: I literally cba to write the part where Team Flash fail against Zoom but they do and Joe is taken by Zoom and Wally doesn't know yet that they've been doing that :) )**

When Wes and Hunter arrived at the Smythe residence, they expected their to be a living room full of people but no-one was there. They walked up the staircase and started walking around, it was unusual for them to leave the front door unlocked, especially with no-one there.

Wes was walking down this corridor and that's when he felt it. He felt the coolness being emitted from one of the doors near him, he just had to figure out which one. He pressed his body against each one, feeling the coolness reply as he was at the last door of the hallway; it was Seb's room.

He tried to open the door but to no avail, it was locked shut. Thinking quickly, he yelled for Hunter, who came barging towards him with concern in his eyes, it had been not long since Hunter had came off of one of his Roid Rages and he was glad that he finally became able to control himself.

"We need to break the door down" he said simply, motioning for Wes to move out of the way. He listened to Hunter, and watched in amazement as the blonde haired man rammed all of his body weight into the door, shattering it within seconds.

The sight they saw made their blood run cold. There he was, lying on his bed, handcuffed and as white as the sheets underneath him. They ran into the room, with Wes trying to rouse the sleeping Speedster whilst Hunter looked for a key to unlock the cuffs.

"I bet the rest of his friends did this. They were all against him doing something and they were talking about a tatic to stop him" Wes explained briefly, kneeling down next to Barry's head. He was ice cold to the touch and Wes didn't like it.

"Got it!" Hunter yelled, running towards the bed, falling to his knees as he raced to unlock his friend's wrists.

The cuffs came off and they saw the slight burn marks on his wrists, clearly those cuffs were special and decided to act up. Wes picked the unconscious man up, holding him bridal style whilst they ran downstairs and sprawled him onto the couch, making sure they placed enough blankets on him to start to bring his temperature up.

Wes sat on the edge of one of the cushions, his body was facing Seb's whilst he had his hand running through his hair ever so gently, he could've lost his little brother today but thankfully he didn't.

"As much as I know they didn't mean to.. they-they almost killed him" Wes said softly, his eyes brimming with tears at the thought of finding his corpse lying in his bed, completely frozen to death.

Hunter pulled Wes into a one-armed hug, rubbing his back as he felt the trembling body of the man in his arm.

"He'll be okay.. shhh, shhh, everything will be okay" Hunter reassured, turning his head to face Barry's, who remained still.

After another excruciating hour, Barry finally showed signs of warming up. His body was finally starting to shiver and he seemed slightly aware to the warmth from the blankets as he lightly flinched when a new layer was added. They had grabbed a pillow and a duvet and set Barry underneath it with Hunter having his arm wrapped protectively around the younger man.

2 hours later and Barry was finally starting to stir, it had taken awhile for his speedy regeneration to kick in but it had and now Barry was returning to a safer temperature.

"Bear?" Wes questioned, leaving his spot on the couch to crouch down by the pair, his hand placed on the duvet.

Barry's head was moving, even if it was only twitching, it showed signs of movement and any type of movement made Wes feel better.

"Come back to us" Hunter whispered into Barry's ear, using the hand that was with the arm that was slung across Barry's shoulders to rub comforting circles into his shoulder.

Finally, after what seemed like days to Wes, Barry finally opened his eyes to a blurry world, his eyes sluggishly fount Wes' and he tried to smile but was confused on what had happened. The last thing he remembered was the numbness and the hunger he was feeling from the tranq that but he was downstairs, being held by Hunter Clarington of all people and his older brother being concerned about him.

"H'ppn'd?" His teeth were clattering loudly, he wanted to know what caused him to feel so god damn cold.

Wes and Hunter looked at one another, before turning back to the confused man, who's eyes were starting to droop again, thankfully though, Hunter knew what to do wirh people who had Hypothermia and made sure that his eyes didn't shut.

"You've got Hypothermia, okay? We need you to stay awake, okay?" Hunter asked, lightly tapping Barry's cheek to make him open his eyes.

The whimper that came out of Barry's mouth made his heartbreak. He was in so much pain and he couldn't take it away from him, he turned towards Wes, who looked like he was thinking of the same thing.

"Bear.. once you warm up you can go back to sleep" Wes said softly, gently placing his hand onto Barry's forehead, wiping some of his hair away before kissing his forehead.

"Z-zoom.." his teeth were banging against each other, he couldn't control how bad he was shaking but he wanted it to stop, he would've given _anything _for his shaking to give up.

"Hey.. think about that reject once you're better. I don't know where your team is but to be honest I don't want them near you, okay?" Wes explained, watching Barry nod against Hunter's neck.

It had been 4 hours since Barry had been confined in the Smythe residence, since then, he had improved a lot, he was no longer shaking and he had finally drifted to sleep like Wes promised him he could do.

"Who's Zoom and what has he got to do with Bas?" Hunter asked, making Wes sigh.. this was about to be a long story.

**FLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASH **

Team Flash, minus Joe, had rallied into Dalton Academy, seeking shelter in the Warblers common room, they didn't dare go home, considering Wes had left them a _very _scripted message ranting his concerns.

The Warblers all watched in confusion as they watched Cisco— _vibe? _The term was still being used loosely but that wasn't their fault, they hadn't exactly had the experience with all of this mess.

When Cisco came out of the vibe, he rubbed his temples, sighing angrily. Iris looked at him from where she was standing, her hands placed onto the table in front of her, "did you see my dad?"

"No, the vibe keeps changing. It's like, my brain is channel surfing or something" Cisco replied, not looking at Iris.

"He must be on the move, that's why the vibe's in flux, keep trying" Caitlin answered, eyeing up Cisco mainly.

David remained quiet. He was too oblivious to everything Barry had been through and now the death of his father was weighing on his consciousness, he didn't deserve that burden to rest upon his shoulders, but no-one could realistically do anything to relieve him of it.

Harry and Jesse walked in, looking as glum as can be. Their whole demeanour was different, they seemed to have their shoulders sagged instead of looking confident, that definitely wasn't a good sign.

"Hey, did you turn off the Magnatar?" Caitlin asked excitedly, she was extremely nervous to find out if they had or not as the private jet made two stops, one to pick up Caitlin, Cisco and Iris, the other to pick up Jesse and Harry.

"No, there's no messing with that thing" Harry replied simply, she had watched Joe get taken and yet she's still optimistic, she really was similar to Barry in some scenarios, "whatever he did to it, we try and touch it, we try and move it, this plan is done for"

Just then, Wally stormed in, he seemed slightly mad but no-one cared, Team Flash were too distracted to care whilst the others didn't exactly notice his presence.

"Iris," Wally said, making her jump, "what's wrong?"

Wally studied his sister's face, she seemed worn out and her eyes were red and swollen from crying, she hated watching her dad get taken by Zoom, she absolutely hated it but a part of her knew that he wouldn't be harmed, a part of her believed that Eobard wouldn't allow any harm to appear on her dad.

Iris was speechless, how was she supposed to tell Wally that their father had been taken? How was she meant to do it? She knew that no-one else would so she took a deep breath, "Zoom took dad.."


	8. \Chapter8\

Barry was sitting with Hunter and Wes in the Smythe lounge. He had woken up about 20 minutes ago and felt a lot better then he did hours ago.

Just then, Alan Smythe barged in, his wife, Emma Smythe, following suit. They had felt so much sympathy for their grandson after learning of his father's passing. Alan spent a good 2 minutes staring at his grandson, he had never been good with giving support but nonetheless had tried his hardest in past times. He remembered trying his hardest to comfort a shaken sixteen-year-old after screaming from a nightmare from the night his mom was killed. Having to hold the boy to stop him from thrashing and to try and hold him still.

_It was the middle of the night when he heard it. Heard the blood-curdling scream throughout the silent building. He was just glad Stacey was staying with a friend__. Alan raced along the halls, seeking the whereabouts of where the screams were coming from. Emma had followed as well, wanting to try and see what was happening. As they neared the source, Alan's eyes widened. They were outside Seb's room.__. He opened the door and ran inside, watching as Seb thrashed on his bed, tears escaping his eyes. He ran towards Seb and tried getting him to wake up but nothing happened._

_"SEB! WAKE UP!" He yelled, sitting next to the thrasing boy, trying to hold him still._

_Seb's whimpers broke his heart. Hearing his son whimper from a nightmare was painful to listen to. Instead of stopping, he gathered Seb into his arms and held him against his chest, grabbing his flailing arms and held them tight as he rocked his son back and forth until his loud sobs were a blur in the past. Seb's eyes remained closed but he didn't care, he wanted to relax his son before he woke him up. Eventually the whimpers died down as well, leaving Seb silently crying against his dad's chest._

Alan watched as Barry went to stand, Wes helping him gain some strength. He had been through hell these past few days and here he was just staring instead of comforting him.

"Hey.." Barry started, smiling slightly at his _late_ father's brother. He hated that phrase, he hated having to relate to his father as his '_late father_' he wished that it would've been him who Zoom had killed, his father—_late father_— hadn't done anything.

"Wes.. Hunter.. Do you both mind giving us some space?" Alan asked Hunter and Wes, motioning for them both to leave the room with Emma. She had called Barry once they had landed and spoke with him about it all as she knew Alan would rather chat just them two.

"Um first.. I-I need to tell you both something" Barry started, "well more like show you both something"

Wes reluctantly let go of Barry but remained close, eyeing how he swayed on his feet but remained upright. He took a deep breath and soon enough, himself, Wes and Alan were outside the house, with both Hunter and Emma running outside to meet them.

"There's a lot I have to fill you guys in on"

"What-what?.." Alan was speechless. How did Barry become the fastest man alive? How did that happen? How on earth did his innocent grandson become someone who had to face life-threatening dangers everyday? Alan had heard of The Flash from when he and Emma were last in Central City for some business.

_It had been a relaxing day in Central City, Emma and Alan were walking around the city after having to attend multiple meetings regarding their business. Instead of ordering some food to their 5 star hotel, they decided to make the most of the city sights and decided to walk to Jitters, the local coffee shop._

_As they waited in line, they admired the different coffees they had available, especially the one they named after their infamous hero; The Flash. Just then, the news came on, explaining that said hero had just stopped another robbery down at the bank. It was no secret that everyone looked up to the hero, everyone was thankful to have another day alive because of that man._

"That was you.. You stopped that robbery back in Central City last month" Alan finally said, envisioning Barry in the suit.

Nodding, Barry opened his mouth to say something when this boy pulled up, he seemed scared, like he had just lost someone very important.

"Look. Everyone's gonna freak when they find out I did this but I don't care." Wally started, not noticing the others, "we need your help, Barry"

**FLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASHGLEEFLASH**

The commons was silent as everyone tried to figure out what to say. Zoom had taken Joe and Wally had just ran off. Just then, a beeping noise from Jesse's phone broke the silence.

"Uhh.. Hey guys?" Jesse started, "Barry's not—"

She was cut off by a gust of wind behind her. Barry had been released and was now standing in front of them with his eyes burning with tears. Wally was standing to his left, he couldn't meet the other's gazes, they were filled with too much anger.

"At the Smythe house anymore"

"Wally!" Iris screamed, how on earth could her little brother do that? She was trying to save Barry's life and here Wally was letting Barry out so he could kill Zoom.

"I wasn't just gonna stand here and let this happen" Wally retorted, knowing his sister wasn't going to break that easily.

Barry faced Wells, "you let him take Joe, what the hell were you thinking?"

How could they have let this happen? First, Zoom kills his father, then tries to kill the real Jay Garrick and now has his foster father? Barry didn't know how much pain he'd be able to take.

"Now, Allen. There was nothing we could do." Harry tried to reason as Barry stalked over to him, his shoulders slumped slightly.

"You could've let me race him!" Barry yelled back, his anger returning. David had never seen him this upset, he had never seen the most optimistic yet sarcastic guy be this upset over anything. He wanted to help, do whatever he could to relieve the kid of his pain but he just couldn't find the right words. How on earth was he going to try and take control when he couldn't even help calm him down? Instead, all he did was order the Warblers back to their dorm rooms and for this to be kept silent.

"Allen, you're not racing Zoom!" Wells retorted, bringing his gaze up to meet Barry's.

"What are you going to do? Are you gonna ttranq me again?" Barry replied, his eyes narrowing into little slits as he stared angrily at Wella, the man who had quite literally shot him in the back.

"Don't tempt me" Wells' reply was cold, strong but wasn't confident, he didn't believe he would shoot the kid again, even if it was the right thing to do. The only reason he did it was because Barry was being irrational, he didn't want to put Barry back through the torture of being trapped; caged, even though he had done it before.

"Look, I know you guys made a pact to keep Zoom on Earth-2 but you did that without me and Wally" Barry explained, motioning between himself and Wally as he spoke, "Alright, you don't get to do that!"

The remaining Warblers, who had stayed, remained quiet. Today alone had been a whirlwind for them all: learning their friend/former mentor was the fastest man alive, learning about the multiverse and how there was now an evil speedster who had access to both of their worlds and would kill anyone in his way.

"Barry, look at yourself right now. You're not okay!" Cisco added, his face emotionless as he watched his best friend spiral.

"Cisco, my dad was just killed in front of me" Barry started heading towards him with hurt in his eyes, " do you have any idea how that feels?"

That made it go too far. Caitlin had seen herself spiral, had felt every single emotion that was rushing through his body but she kept her head above it all, because he _wouldn't _let her. And now, she was going to return the favour.

"Watching someone you love die? Yes, I do" Caitlin interjected, she had to calm him down, it was the least she could do.

"Cait.." His voice was small, as if he was giving in to calming down but his body wasn't co-ordinating with his brain. His mind had begun to calm down, but his body, was getting even more fuelled up. He walked over into the middle of the room and just crouched down, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Look, Barry, I-I, know how cold, and angry, and distant that can make you but when this happened to me you were the one who kept me in check. You told me to stop and take a breath and that's all we're telling you to do now" Caitlin concluded.

Iris stared at Barry intently, watching his every move. Seeing him so _broken_, so _empty _inside after his father's passing had been hard, but seeing him spiral right in front of her and she wasn't able to help him; that hurt more. His eyes were brimming with tears, tears she knew he wouldn't let fall, he couldn't cry in front of them, he couldn't give them what they wanted to see. To see him breaking.

"I'm telling you.. I'm good" he said softly, he had felt all of his energy rush out of him, his anger was replaced by exhaustion.

"Really. You're good?" Harry questioned, his voice raising with each syllable, "because it seems to me you wanna do more then stop Zoom. It seems to me you want revenge. If that's why you're doing this, Allen, you _will _lose"

David walked over to Barry, crouching down beside him as he felt all of Barry's strength slip away, the poor kid had been through too much already. He used David to help him up, and when he was stable enough, he removed his hold and faced Harry.

"Look you guys, " he started, turning his head to look at them all, "I-um- you may not think I can do this. You may think I'm too angry, but we're running out of time! I have to beat him, and I'm _going _to. Whether I have your help or not; so which one is it?"

They all looked at each other; knowing they had no other choice.


	9. \Chapter9\

"Now, everyone gets to watch the fall of the Scarlet Speedster!" Eobard sneered, vibrating his hand just above Barry's chest, enjoying how he was squirming and trying to scream.

**Hour's before:**

It was the day of the Christmas party. It was Dalton's first big event since the reopening after it got burned down. The New Directions had offered to perform for free at the party after they all grew attached towards the Warblers, even if some of them were sexist, and wanted to remain close.

As Blaine walked the halls of Dalton, he couldn't believe how they had managed to rebuild everything to the way the school used to be. They even had the same chips in the paint in some of the classrooms, even the desks still had the same names carved into them. Some reading '_Hunter Clarington forced steriods_' whilst others read, '_Dalton will always be home_' or '_Satan is dating Brittany Pierce_' yes, the Dalton students were a tad bit nosey.

He remembered walking through these halls so many times, some when he transferred to McKinley to be with Kurt. He remembered meeting Sebastian Smythe one on of his visits. In fact, he even started to hum along to 'Uptown Girl' the exact song the Warblers were singing as he entered the commons room all those years ago.

This time though, Why Don't We's song: 'These Girls' was being heard from the commons room, Blaine knew they were rehearsing like crazy for the Christas Party later. He and the New Directions were thinking of going old school with all of the alumini from the previous years returning.

Instead of entering the commons room, however, he continued to walk past it, the other years he had felt something draw him into the room but this time, he didn't even register that he had walked straight past it.

"Blaine!" Trent yelled, seeing his previous captain walk past the room.

"Oh, hey Trent!" Blaine exclaimed, hugging the younger Warbler. After everything with the Steroids scandal, the two had become really close again and they were both glad for each other's comfort, they both really needed it.

"Come sing with us! Jon, Thad, Niff and David are all in there" Trent said, dragging the older man into the commons room, where they all looked at him expectedly.

Blaine took a deep breath and quickly ushered for the Warblers to sit on the couches and began to sing to them all.

_Uh-ooh_

_Uh-oh oh, oh_

_There's a place that i know_

_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_

The older generation on Warblers began to start singing and dancing, encouraging the youngers to do the same.

_If i show it to you now_

_Will it make you run away?_

_Will you stay?_

_Even if it hurts?_

_Even if i try to push you out?_

_Will you return?_

The Warblers all stood, getting into formation with David, Nick, Jeff and Thad all standing at the front.

_And remind me who i really am_

_Please remind me who i really am_

_Everybody's got a darkside_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

Blaine loved how the Warblers adored him, they would listen to his every command, they didn't talk back to him or anything, although he knew McKinley was his home, he was thankful for his time at Dalton.

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Just tell me that you will stay_

_Just tell me that you will stay_

_Promise me that you will stay_

_Promise me you will stay_

The Warblers were in two rows, leaving space in the middle for himself and the Captain to walk between them. He remembered facing Hunter those years ago and now he was facing Austin. He even remembered how Sebastian/Barry of all people had fallen into place, it amazed him how they all trusted him to guide them.

_Will you love me? With my darkside? Oh_

_Everrybody's got a darkside_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine__?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my darkside?_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

The song ended with the Dean of Dalton clapping behind them, they all turned around after being startled by the sudden noise.

"I believe tonight will be exceptional!" She said, having a warm smilew on her face.

**At McKinley:**

The New Directions were rehearsing like crazy, they had to show the Warblers that they would give their all and that they aren't selfish like the others. Marley Rose had returned as well as Unique Adams, Sugar Motta, Brittany Pierce and Tina Cohen-Chang. They were currently showing up the New Directions girls.

_Oh yeah yea__h_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh!_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh!_

_Never had much faith in love or miracle_

_miracles_

_Never wanna put my heart on the line._

_But swimming in your world is something spiritual_

_s__piritual_

_I'm born again everytime you spend the night_

_Cause your sex takes me to paradis_

_Yeah your sex takes me to paradise_

_And it shows yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_F__or too long, for too long_

_Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh!_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh!_

_You bring me to my knees_

_You make me testify_

_testify_

_You can make a sinner change his ways_

_Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light_

_see the light_

_And right there is where I wanna stay_

_Cause your sex takes me to paradise_

_Yeah your sex takes me to paradise_

_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_C__an I just stay here?_

_Spend the rest of my days here_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh, yeah yeah yeah_

_Can't I just stay here?_

_can't I just stay here?_

_Spend the rest of my days here_

_Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh!_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh!_

Some clapping startled the alumini of New Directions. They turned around to face the one and only Sue Sylvester..

**Present Time:**

Barry felt his wrists run raw as he felt them dig into the cuffs, he was trying everthing to get away from Eobard's vibrating hand but couldn't. He was stuck. His screaming was muffed by the tape he had covering his mouth, he took a second to see everyone's eyes widen and then he felt the plunging pain in his abdomen. He last heard everyone scream as he had black dots fill his vision as his eyes rolled into his head and he fell limp against the table.


	10. \Chapter10\

A soft noise pierced through his awareness. Where was he? To him, it felt like he was confined in some silent solitude and he couldn't escape it.

The second thing he became aware of was the pulsing pain in his abdomen, he wanted to roll into himself and hold himself until the pain stopped but he fount himself unable to move any of his limbs. Barry hated being trapped in his head whether it was unconsciously or via meta-human. The more he became aware, the more he realised how much his head felt like cotton, it felt so soft but had it gave him a huge headache.

As he slowly came to, he started to feel his limbs ever so slightly, he could at least try and flex his fingers now which was good. Each time he did it though, he felt more and more pressure gather on his arms and he _hated _it.

It took Barry a solid 8 more minutes to fully come around, he almost plunged himself back under after realising the pain was never ending.

Blaine, Kurt, Niff, David and Wes were all surrounding Barry's bedsides, Caitlin, Cisco, Harry, Wally, Jesse, Iris and Joe were all standing back, as hard as it was for them, they knew they had to stand back for once.

A soft huff brought their attention to their previously comatose friend. His eyes were fluttering closed but he was there, awake and extremely weak, but there. The moment his eyes reclosed, Caitlin was at his side, trying to rouse him again. He was lightly whimpering and his eyes were fluttering but they stayed stubbornly closed. The pen light was hurting his head, making him try and push himself back under more but Caitlin never did let him.

The room was eerie silent, they didn't know what to tell him. It had been a crazy day and they would rather tell him once he was coherent enough to take it all in, they would rather prefer to only tell the story once.

"wh't h'pp'nd?" Barry mumbled quietly, he was looking at them all through half-lidded eyes and was trying so hard to help them focus on them. Joe walked over and moved next to his son's bedside, pushing some of his hair up and placing a kiss to his hairline, whispering some comforting words into his ear.

"Get some rest, Barry. You went through a lot and your body still needs time to heal" Caitlin answered, gaining Barry's attention.

Barry's eyes looked at Caitlin for a couple more seconds before they closed and his body went limp, scaring everyone especially Kurt and Wes. Joe brushed it off as his kid succumbing to sleep but the others couldn't, it still made them all feel uneasy but Caitlin assured them his body had caught up with his mind and that it would be a couple hours before he wakes up again. Nodding, Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and sighed, glad he was going to be okay.

It had been a crazy day and now, all they had to do was heal from it all.

* * *

**Hour 's ago:**

The party had just begun, there was no signs of Team Flash, however, but they knew Barry was probably not comfortable with showing his face again. The OG New Directions were currently singing, bringing back some of their classics.

_Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_A singer in a smokey room_

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searchin' in the night_

_Streetlight, people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Hidin' somewhere in the night_

They all start bouncing up and down, punching their fists into the air to try and get the audience to bounce along with them.

_Don't stop!_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold onto that feelin'_

_Streetlight, people, oh oh oh_

_Don't stop!_

The crowd started clapping and they all had massive smiles on their faces, nothing could wipe it off of them.

Just then, something came flying through the wall right next to the door, but Stacey saw who it was and felt sick to her stomach. Barry laid in the rubble unmoving, he was bleeding everywhere and it was terrifying.

Wes and David ran towards him, trying to rouse the Scarlet Speedster but nothing happened. David tapped Barry's cheek but got no responce, his head lolling onto its side once it had been touched.

"Shit.. Stacey call Joe! We need to get Caitlin down here now!" Wes ordered, bringing Barry's limp head into his lap, brushing the hair out of his face.

Stacey pulled out her phone and dialed Joe, her head trying to keep her heart from beating out of her chest. Joe's phone went straight to voicemail.

"It went straight to voicemail" she said, her voice wavering between wanting to cry or wanting to hurt the son of a bitch who did this to Barry.

Finn, Mr Schue, Blaine and Cooper, who was visiting for the week, all ran towards them with towels so they could try and stem the bloodflow from the multiple puncture wounds on his body. Whilst Finn, Blaine and Cooper did that, Mr Schue turned and kneeled by the kid's head, applying pressure to the gaping hole at the back of his head. Was he scared if he had brain damage? Absolutely. Did he want to help inprison the guy who did it? Of course. Sebastian may have been a dick in high school but he still didn't deserve this.

"_Merry Christmas, Everyone!_" A voice cracked through on the speakers.

"_I hope you enjoy the little present I left you. Don't worry, I'll be making my appearance very, very soon and then you'll be free from all of this. I assure you that_ " the voice disappeared, leaving a painful silence afterwards.

"We need to get the police involved!" Sue exclaimed, her phone already in her hand.

"SUE, YOU CANNOT GET THE COPS INVOLVED! ARE YOU INSANE?!" Finn yelled, causing everyone to jump at his outburst but the ones who knew why he said it calmed down quicker and sighed, they all knew they couldn't get the cops involved.

"And the hell why not?" She questioned, a smirk playing on her face as Finn was at a loss for words. It wasn't his secret to say but he couldn't let the cops get involved.

He took a deep breath and looked at Wes for support,"because.. he-he's The Flash.. He's Central City's protector"

Sue started laughing whilst everyone else turned to Stacey, wanting her confirmation on it all. They knew the moment she looked down that it was true; Sebastian Smythe was the Scarlet Speedster and he needed their help.

"You've gotta be joking", Sue laughed, "how on Earth is that little scrawny meerkat the same guy who saved thousands of lives in that City?"

"He got struck by lightning the night Dr. Harrison Wells' particle accelerator exploded. 9 months later, he wakes up and that's the same time The Flash started showing up" Jeff explained, feeling smart.

"He's really the Scarlet Speedster?" Cooper whispered to Blaine, who had crouched beside him once Mr Schue stood up and walked towards Sue.

Blaine nodded and continued to apply pressure to Barry's head, noting how it was slowing down and was clotting. Wes held one of Barry's limp hands to his chest, rubbing small circles into his wrist.

"That doesn't prove anything!" Sue argued back, her head whipping towards the unconscious man on the floor.

"Yes it does. I had to go to Central City for a shoot in their precinct, where Barry worked, and I was in their coffee shop, Jitters, and it was getting robbed. The Flash stopped it, the same exact build as Bas, same voice and acted awkward like Bas does in certain situations. He looked at me, his voice became different and he looked terrified" Cooper explained, his voice trailing at the end as he looked down to the suddenly stirring man.

Finn, Cooper, Blaine and David held down the stirring man as he started to move his head around but he still hadn't opened his eyes and had smiled or even spoken to them. Just as Jon went to speak, a sudden gust of wind startled them all.

A man in a yellow suit stood before them, his eyes a crimson red colour and he was vibrating his body so no-one could see who he was. Thad knew who he was though, he knew about this all and he didn't want to be in that room any longer.

"_Surprise_"

* * *

Back in Central City, Team Flash were shocked as to what had happened. Barry had taken down Zoom but in the process, got his ass beaten by the Reverse Flash and now he was back in Ohio and they needed to get back there and fast.

Iris had tears in her eyes, her soon-to-be _boyfriend_ was bleeding out somewhere in Ohio and they had no way of getting him the medical attention he needs.

Joe was quiet, he was thankful that Zoom was finally dealt with but now they had to deal with Eobard Thawne.

Cisco was in shock, he hadn't expected for Thawne to just swoop in like that and kidnap the Scarlet Speedster but he had, and Barry's GPS wasn't functioning properly, it's not like they needed it though, they knew Barry was back in Ohio, it was Eobard's side of the entire plan and now, they had to pray that everyone would be okay.

Caitlin was scared. Scratch that she was petrified. Her captor had just taken off with her best friend. She didn't even know if he was alive, she knew his vitals were weak and now that Cisco's phone had died, she had no idea how she was supposed to know if he was alive. Her phone, along with Joe's, was back at the Lab, they didn't want any noises giving them away.

Harry was too focused on keeping his daughter safe then checking on the others and seeing how they were coping. They needed to hold themselves together for the entire _world's _sake. Barry's more so.

Jesse was focused solely on Wally, he hadn't experienced anything like this and it must've been nerve wracking for him, especially after just getting his dad back from Zoom.

The group were silent, but the world around them wasn't including Iris' cellphone which started to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered it immediately, putting it on loud speaker.

"_Why hello there, Team Flash!_ " Thawne sneered from the other side of the phone, clearing finding this amusing.

"Where's my son, Thawne?" Joe bellowed, reaching for his gun on his belt after hearing some rattling from their side. He heard Thawne chuckle before ending the call, not even giving them any indication that Barry was alive.

"Call Oliver. We need him"

* * *

The first thing Barry was aware of was the pounding in his head. He vaguely remembered getting thrown into a wall but the rest was a blur. He could hear voices poking through the fog in his brain but he couldn't pinpoint any names. He moved his head onto its side, surprised at how no-one was crowding around him to help but as he went to sit up he realised he couldn't. Barry's eyes jolted open and his head darted around the room, it wasn't helping with his head but he didn't care. He'd be healed up soon.

"Welcome back, Mr Allen" A voice sneered, making Barry jump amd his head snap towards where it came from.

Barry's eyes hardened. He stared at Eobard Thawne as he made his way around each of his friends, he hated how they were involved in it all.

"Thawne," Barry's voice was strong, he needed to be for the others, "let them go. You need me, you got me. Let them go"

"Hmmm.. I thought about doing that," he chuckled, "but then I realised they would go to the cops and I'm already a wanted man after I confessed to your mother's murder"

Everyone's eyes buldged out of their heads. Seriously? Of all people to hold them hostage it just so happened to be a serial killer? Damn their cursed luck. Kurt didn't believe any of the Barry-Sebastian stuff but after this, he believed it whole heartedly. Sue was silent, she was stuck next to the Dean of Dalton and Mr Schue.

"I think we best call the Green Arrow, considering I know your little Team have already called him. " Eobard smirked and was gone in a flash, appearing moments later with some duct tape. He ran around the room and applied duct tape to everyone's mouths.

He grabbed Barry's cellphone from his pocket and entered the password, searching for Oliver's name and clicking on it. He put the phone on loud speaker.

* * *

Team Arrow had contacted the Legends who had contacted Supergirl and her team after hearing that Eobard had Barry. They all had retreated to S.T.A.R Labs and were waiting in the cortex silently for Harry and Jesse to return with Wally as they went to get some coffee from Jitters for everyone.

Oliver's phone ringing broke everyone out of the silence they were in. Oliver fished for his phone and his eyes lit up at who it was; _Barry._

"Barry.. You okay, kid?" Oliver's asked immediately, not realising it was Thawne.

"_Barry Allen is alive, Mr Queen_ " Eobard said, you could hear his dislike to Oliver in the way he said 'Mr Queen'

"Thawne.." Oliver said, his eyes going into slits just at the mention of his name. He had gotten everyone's attention so decided to put it on loud speaker, he knew he was on loud speaker as he could hear everything from where Thawne was.

"_The one and only_" Eobard returned.

"I want to hear it from Barry. I want to hear Barry say he's okay" Oliver requested, as long as he heard it from Barry then at least he could believe it himself.

* * *

After hearing that, Thawne turned to Barry and ripped the tape off, pressing the phone near Barry's mouth and glaring at him.

"Oliver.." Barey breathed out, he didn't care that they knew who he was, he just wanted to get out of here and forget this ever happened, maybe Ray can make something to wipe their minds.

"_Kid.._" He heard Oliver sigh in relief, "_you okay? Be honest with me, __Barr_"

"I'm okay, Ollie.. I'm a bit scared but I'm more scared for the people who are listening to our conversation right now" Barry admitted, hearing Oliver curse. But hey, at least it wasn't Barry's fault entirely.

"_We're on the way, kid. We've got the Legends and we've even got Supergirl on her way, we're gonna get you out of this_" Oliver said.

"Times up.. See you all very soon, Mr Queen" Eobard ended the call and moments later everyone had the tape taken off and were very angry. Eobard could see he was fuelling their anger so he said he was paying someone a certain visit and that he would be back within an hour or so.

"I think we all demand an explanation, _Smythe_ or should I refer to you as _Allen_? Considering you are the son of Nora Allen" Sue said, exposing Barry.

"You're Nora Allen's kid? The same woman who was murdered in her home? You were the eleven-year-old boy to witness it all?" Kurt exclaimed, feeling guilty about not believing Barry.

Barry was silent and looked down at his bound wrists, he didn't want to talk about it. It hurt too much. He remembered his mom dying in his arms after he had gone back in time, he remembered watching Ronnie die after he and Martin Stein had split in the middle of the singularity after he had contained it just enough. He remembered Eddie shooting himself in the chest just before the singularity was caused, he had died a heroic death all for him to live and marry the love of his life. Where was Eddie's recognition? Where was Ronnie's? They didn't get anything yet here he was being the cause of it all _and _getting the key to the city from the mayor. The freaking Mayor gave _him_— Bartholomew Henry Sebastian Smythe-Allen— the key to the _entire _city. It made no sense.

"Barry.. That's your name, right?" Will asked, he noticed how Barry had retreated into his head after Kurt's questions and he wanted to help make the kid feel as relaxed as he could.

He nodded," what the heck happened tonight? Why did you look like you were attacked and beaten and left for dead?"

"As you know, I'm the Flash" Barry started, his voice no longer confident," I was racing this guy, his real name is Hunter Zoloman and he killed my father just 4 days ago.."

Gasps could be heard throughout the entire room as the truth was finallg being revealed. It seemed extremely farfetched but it was all true and that's not even the crazy part about it all.

"He challenged me to a race on the day of my father's funeral. He had something planned and he had heard about my alias as '_Sebastian Smythe_' so he used that against me but I refused to race him until we figured out his plan" Barry explained, trying to control the burning in his eyes from the tears.

"His plan with the magnatar back in Central City?" Santana recalled, remembering the conversation they had with all of those smart people and Joe and Iris.

"Yep.. I won the race. But then Thawne appeared and well here we are" Barry shrugged, wincing when it pulled on his bounds.

* * *

Oliver was pacing. Yes, he had heard from Barry that he was okay but there was an entire party going on! God knows how many civillians were inside with them, and he had to get them all out safely? He didn't sign up for that.

"Oliver, stop pacing. You'll put a hole in the ground!" Sara demanded, she was sick and tired of watching Oliver pace for the past 8 minutes.

Leonard Snart stood next to his sister. They were both actually quite _worried _for the Scarlet Speedster, they had gotten quite attached to the man and they didn't want any harm to go his way. Snart prefered to hurt the speedster himself and he sure as hell wasn't going to let the man who had controlled the kid's life since he was 11.

Diggle stood next to Lyla, thinking of so many possibilities that could happen to the man he's grown to consider his little brother. He may always get nauseous after getting supersped places but he was still thankful for Barry being able to just stop by.

Kara waltzed in moments later, her sister and her team following behind her. She remembered Oliver showing her the CCTV footage of the fight between Barry, Oliver and Firestorm against Thawne and even she admitted that he seemed tough to beat and that's saying something considering she's the girl of steel.

Team Flash were staring at the empty mannequin as they tried to keep their emotions in tact. Their best friend was in trouble and here they were just silently waiting for something to happen. Joe had gone off to lie down after being held captive by Zoom he was exhausted but he requested to find out any information immediately. He of course was scared for his foster son but he knew Eobard Thawne by now, he had spent his entire life devoted to his kid and he hadn't hurt him once, only when he figured out the truth so he trusted the man who killed Barry's mother to keep his boy safe.

"I wonder if Barry is wearing the nanotech I made him?" Ray questioned, not realising this was key information he had failed to share.

"NANOTECH? YOU GAVE BARRY NANOTECH AND FAILED TO MENTION IT? " Felicity screamed, Barry was her loveable dummy and she wanted him back safe and sound as soon as possible.

Ray gulped audibly, " umm.. sorta? he has a new suit that can appear by touching his wrist either with his finger or against something hard enough"

Sighing, Felicity stormed over to her ex-boyfriend and stamped on his foot with her heel and she would've slapped him if Oliver hadn't gotten in between them.

God, she's glad that her and Ray broke up otherwise she would've done a lot more then just stamp on him.

* * *

Barry hated his life. He hated having to tell the _entire _story to people. This was torture enough for him, screw being physically abused by their captor just make them relive the worst parts of their life and you'll break them for good.

It had been over an hour since he last saw Eobard Thawne and his body still hadn't quite healed yet. His head was still pounding and he knew he had a concussion but he was surprised that the pain hadn't lessened yet. His ribs weren't set so he knew they wouldn't heal correctly and the puncture wounds he had were becoming irritable and were making him feel ill so they were bound to be infected.

Everyone had gone into an awkward silence after hearing Barry's life story and he didn't care, he was too focused on trying to get out of these cuffs before anything else. If he was able to get his hands free then he could speed them out of there and then him and Thawne could finally battle just them two.

Barry was trying to focus on vibrating his body but nothing worked, whatever was in the cuffs was dampening his powers and maybe a sedative was installed as well because he felt increasingly tired afterwards.

"I see you've discovered the sedative in the cuffs" Thawne said, appearing in the room with someone who had a bag on his head.

Barry nodded, he felt too weak after trying to escape, "nice touch to the cuffs"

"Cisco gave me the idea after he invented the cold gun" he said simply and yanked the bag off of the guys head.

"HUNTER?" Barry yelled once the bag was off of his head.

"I want everyone to meet my son.. Hunter Clarington.. he's from the future and has been messing with your lives since he travelled back with me"

* * *

After much discussion with Ray, they managed to hack into the 'unhackable' technology and heard everything that was being said, they didn't dare make a sound incase they were overheard.

"_HUNTER?_" They heard Barry yell, Oliver could tell the kid was trying to hold himself together.

"_I want everyone to meet my son.. Hunter Clarington.. he's from the future and has been messing with your lives since he travelled back with me_" the room was silent. Oliver had heard stories from Barry about his high school days and how he and this Hunter Clarington had become quite close and turns out he's the son of the man who killed Barry's mother. Oliver was gonna kill him. He was not letting the guy who was his little brother get betrayed like that.

They muted their comm and Oliver went and grabbed his gear, no-one questioned him as they knew that Oliver did that when he was angry. When Oliver walked back in in his full vigilante uniform he claimed to be going to go save Barry and walked away, using his comms to request for Barry's vitals to be played in his ear.

* * *

Barry turned his head away from Hunter. He couldn't believe it. He had been betrayed by the guy who he thought was like a brother to him. Everything made sense though:

•how he randomly showed up

•looked older then all of the other Warblers

•was obsessed with P.E.D and running

•why his appetite was always extra

Everything made so much sense and he couldn't believe he had been played like that. The betrayal hurt him a lot, and if he had opened his eyes then maybe he would've seen it himself.

"To think. I thought people could change. But here you are, still the same double crossing bastard who forced us into steroids and managed to get us wrapped around your little finger" Thad said, he was fuming along with the rest of the older Warblers.

Hunter didn't even smile. It was clear he wasn't happy with himself but he still didn't bother to tell people, he still let it be revealed like this and it still had a domino effect on everyone.

"You're a traitor, Clarington" Nick added, giving Hunter the dirtiest stare he could muster.

"As much as it generally pains me to admit it, you were all dead to me the moment I met you all," Hunter turned to Barry," especially you, Sebastian Smythe"

"You sick son of a bitch" Finn said, he didn't care for swearing in front of some freshmen, or was how he felt and I think they deserved a good curse right now.

"How could you do that to them? I thought the Dalton Academy Warblers were a family! Once a Warbler, always a Warbler, right?" Santana yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Hunter yelled, watching his dad speed around the entire room and put tape on their mouths to shut them up.

Barry hoped that the others would be here soon. He didn't know how much more he could take of all of it.

* * *

It had been hours since Barry had last seen any of his family. He knew they were alive at least but it still scared them now that there was two Thawnes' walking about.

After Hunter had been exposed, he had left and started walking around the academy so that left Thawne with the hostages. Barry knew that Thawne wanted to so desperately take their personal vendetta to where he could physically hurt him but that wasn't Thawne's motive. He wanted to _break _the Scarlet Speedster, he didn't want him to be hurt.

He had removed everyone's except Barry's tape and he told them all to start talking to each other otherwise he would start hurting people, more specifically Barry.

To think, they were holding a Christmas party but now look. They were in a hostage situation, that's not even similar to Die Hard, and the people who were holding them hostage just so happened to hate Barry. There was no way he was making it out in one piece. There was no way in hell that was going to happen.

The door slammed open and what was being held made Barry's blood run cold. It was _a lot _of equipment, more specifically it was _a lot _of equipment to _torture _someone. Barry's gaze met Cooper's and he could see the fear on Cooper's face, it matched Barry's.

Everyone stopped breathing as they emptied out all of their weapons in front of Barry, he wanted to beg for them to not hurt him but a) he had tape on his mouth and b) what was the point? They would do it anyway.

Thawne picked up a butcher knife and walked towards Barry's face, he placed it against the kid's face but didn't apply any pressure, he let it dance across his face and enjoyed the red lines appearing as Barry moved his head to face everyone. They saw how he was clutching his fists tightly. Thawne dragged it across Barry's face again, this time, making sure it left more then just some red lines. He watched the kid flinch under the metallic object and smirked, he was finally getting the chance to take down Barry once and for all.

Cooper wanted to take the pain away from him, as did Jeff, Thad, Nick, Wes, David. Every person watching wanted to put that pain into themselves, to spare him the physical pain as they knew he had gone through so much at such a young age.

Barry felt the blood drip down his face and start covering the suit he was wearing. He had been using Ray's nanotech suit so he was able to wear this underneath and still manage to take his suit off. Ray's nanotech suit! How did he forget about that? Hopefully his team was on their way right now, if they've only just started torturing him then they must be planning some big stuff.

Barry felt all the wind get sucked out of him as Eobard put him in a chokehold and held him against the table, he didn't know why Eobard wanted him dead that badly but he did and now, he was trying to suffocate him. Damn what the hell does he do in the future to piss him off?

He could hear everyone begging him to stop, to stop hurting him, to stop holding them captive but soon his could only hear his heartbeat in his ear. He hadn't even realised that his wrist was pressed really hard against one of the bonds until his suit activated, giving him the luxury of oxygen.

He hadn't even noticed his eyes had drifted shut until Oliver somehow managed to join Team Flash's comm channel. He was vaguely aware of Oliver calling Barry's name and how his oxygen levels were low but he was already starting to drift away.

"_BARRY_!" Oliver's scream was the last thing he heard before his eyes rolled into his head and Gideon had alerted Team Flash.

Wes turned to look at Blaine once Barry had gone limp, it scared it him a lot, but he knew that his team would be here soon and that they would get him the help he needed. These past 24 hours were seriously confusing.

* * *

After receiving Gideon's alert about Barry, they all ran into the Waverider and started flying to Ohio. Although Cisco couldve vibed them there, they hadn't made a plan yet and at least they could keep Oliver from walking off as they had picked him up on the way.

They were scared for Barry. When Gideon had alerted that Barry was unconscious and thag his oxygen levels were low they were terrified, god knows what was happening to him right now.

They prayed Barry could hold on for a little bit longer, they hoped he could stay with them for that long.

* * *

Barry's eyes fluttered open. He remembered what happened but he didn't want to. The inside of the mask was spinning a lot and the outside world was spinning in the opposite direction to him, it made him feel sick. He still had the tape on his mouth and he wish he could command Gideon to take it off but of course how would that work if he can't speak and Gideon is voice activated?

He could hear someone's voice, it sounded like Mr Schue's but he didn't care, he was more focused on trying to rouse his head. There was this ringing in his ears that was making it even harder to make out what was being said as he roused his head.

"—arry?"

"—an you hear me?"

He felt a hand in his chest and start to rub it up and down really quickly, making his head go onto its side as he lost all strength to keep his head in place. He had completely forgotten about the sedative embedded in the cuffs.

Thawne and Hunter had appeared after a loud bang was made in the hall. They saw Mr Schue trying to help Barry but they didn't exactly care, it's not like he knew how to open meta-human power dampening cuffs.

Oliver ran into the room, Sara, Kara and Cisco following. They saw Barry and Oliver ran to him but was beat by Thawne, who grabbed him by the collar and somehow deactivated his mask, and he held Barry's face inches away from his own, an evil smirk playing on his face.

"Now, everyone gets to watch the fall of the Scarlet Speedster!" Eobard sneered, vibrating his hand just above Barry's chest, enjoying how he was squirming and trying to scream.

Barry felt his wrists run raw as he felt them dig into the cuffs, he was trying everthing to get away from Eobard's vibrating hand but couldn't. He was stuck. His screaming was muffed by the tape he had covering his mouth, he took a second to see everyone's eyes widen and then he felt the plunging pain in his abdomen. He last heard everyone scream as he had black dots fill his vision as his eyes rolled into his head and he fell limp against the table.

"BARRY!" Oliver yelled, grabbing his bow and arrow and firing straight at Thawne.

He wasn't going to let Thawne get away with hurting Barry. He would kill for the kid if he had to. Oliver smiled when the horse tranquilliser arrow just so happened to hit Thawne but he flashed away before he could get grabbed. Sara and Cisco started to untie everyone as Kara and Oliver battled Hunter.

Mick, Ray, Rory, Lisa and Snart all appeared and helped grab some of the civilians and help them exit the building safely, they knew Barry had a past with them and they knew Barry wouldn't forgive himself if anything were to happen to them.

Mr Schue was still with Barry, trying to wake the kid up and help stop the bleeding in his abdomen. His hands were stained in blood but he didn't care, the kid was bleeding out in front of him and he couldn't let that happen.

Hunter used his speed and threw a lightning bolt at Kara but she caught it and threw it at one of Oliver's metal arrows and when it hit Hunter it electrocuted him enough for Oliver to shoot him with a horse tranquilliser. Once Hunter was down, Kara used the meta cuffs and applied them to Hunter, making sure they were secure enough before handing him off to Harry and Wally so they could get him back into the pipeline at S.T.A.R Labs.

Oliver ran towards Barry, lightly nudging Mr Schue out of the way and pulling the tape off of his mouth, making it easier in case he coughs up blood.

"We need to get him out of here!" Oliver yelled, scaring Nick, Jeff, Wes, David and Thad as they refused to leave, as did Sue but she never actually did care about the meerkat so she couldn't care less about what happens to him.

"What? How bad is it?" Wes questioned, standing next to Cisco.

"Let's just say he'll die from blood loss if we don't!" Oliver answered, still trying to rouse Barry. He felt his skin start to go clammy and was releasing he's going into hypovolemic shock.

"We need Caitlin! He's losing too much blood and going into hypovolemic shock! Sir, elevate his legs and keep an eye on his breathing whilst I go and find a towel to try and contain the blood flow. One of you," Oliver pointed at Thad, Nick, Jeff, Wes and David," keep trying to wake him up. We need him awake for this!"

They all got into position, all 5 of the guys around Barry's head, whilst Mr Schue held Barry's legs up and kept a close eye on his breathing which was turning slightly laboured.

"Mr Queen, his breathing is going quite laboured" Will informed Oliver, who had just returned with the towel and pressed really hard on the wound, getting a whimper out of Barry and his right hand to try and batt his hands away.

"Shhh.. i know.. I know, kid" Oliver whispered, grabbing Barry's gloved hand and pressed it gently against Barry's chest.

Barry's eyes opened but they fought to stay open, his eyes were closing soon after until Oliver applied even more pressure onto the wound causing Barry's eyes to shoot open. They were clearly having trouble focusing and the recognition of the people around his head had yet to set in.

"There you go, Barr. Stay with me, okay? We're gonna get you outta here, Caitlin is on her way, okay? Just hold on a little longer" Oliver wanted Caitlin here _now _but she had to tend to the kid in the wheelchair, Oliver could've sworn the kid's name was Artie or whatever but he didn't care, Barry was his top priority until help could get here.

It took Barry a couple of moments to understand what Oliver said through the fog in his muddled head but he did nod, squeezing Oliver's hand as hard as he could.

"Hey, you alright?" Nick asked, squeezing Barry's shoulder when he felt Barry tense.

"Yeah, never been fucking better, Nick" Barry replied a little bit later, the blood loss catching up with his head.

Nick chuckled lightly, he was still the same guy, even when he's bleeding out on a table, he can still make sarcastic jokes.

Caitlin ran in moments later, Professor Stein and Jax following behind her, carrying all sorts of medical supplies. She informed Jax to take Mr Schue's place at Barry's legs and for Martin to take the group's place by Barry's head. Cisco made sure they all got out of the building safely as he took one last look back at his best friend.

* * *

"And then Caitlin operated on you and here we are now" Thad said, sitting in the chair next to Barry's bed. Caitlin couldn't move Barry to S.T.A.R Labs so they set up something in Dalton's medical room and hooked Barry up onto an IV and let him rest.

"So Hunter seriously got away?" Barry asked, still having a hard time understanding how in gods name Hunter had managed to escape. I mean he was handcuffed in meta-dampening cuffs!

"Apparently the colours on the cuffs matter or whatever so he got away. Harry and Wally are both okay though so don't worry" Thad explained, chuckling slightly at Barry as he saw how sluggish he was.

"Go back to sleep. You need it you big idiot" Thad said, rubbing small circles on one of Barry's bruised wrists.

"M not tired.." Barry mumbled, his eyes shutting momentarily but then blinked back open.

"Go to sleep you bastard" Thad ordered, giving the best 'dad' look he could give but couldn't help laughing at himself.

"Fuck off, dickhead" Barry mumbled quietly, his eyes drifting closed without him realising.

Thad smirked as his best friend finally drifted back off to sleep, at least Barry finally knew what happened now.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Dalton's Christmas Party and everyone was returning to Dalton for a final goodbye before they split for Christmas. The New Directions were invited as well so they could get back with the Warblers and get everything out in the open after what had happened.

I mean, they watched someone they grew up with get tortured by the man who killed his mother and then someone he thought he could trust stabbed him in the back, it was quite the day.

The Dean was about to start her speech once everyone had sat down and cleared her throat," I know that you're all probably wondering about everything that happened during the Christmas Party and I, for one am thankful to be alive. What happened was there was a hostage situation which almost turned into a murder but it didn't. And to give us some more info, I introduce Detective Joseph West"

Everyone clapped, Iris smiled from where she stood located at the back of the hall with the rest of Team Flash, including Caitlin who claimed to leave Barry asleep in one of the beds.

Team Legends had returned in the Waverider to see Barry but they had left shortly afterwards, only wanting a quick visit, Kara had been called back to Earth-38 and she promised to come and visit once it was no longer hectic and well, Oliver wasn't going to leave Barry's side anytime soon, that's for sure.

"For those who were present during the Dalton attack, I am truly sorry that you had to witness that. I know it is not my fault or anyone's other then the people who did it but it will be forever in your mind, whether you suffer from PTSD following the attack or whether you just get nightmares. Myself and the rest of LOPD as well as CCPD will be hunting those criminals down and bringing them to justice" Joe spoke, he hadn't mentioned anything of Barry's condition because he didn't want to. It made him feel sick knowing how he almost lost his son for the third time in the hands of Zoom.

"If you ever need to talk about it, there will be councilling sessions you can attend or you can book private sessions for just you and someone you trust" Joe added and ended his speech, but before he did, someone yelled, "WHAT ABOUT BARRY? HOW IS HE?"

Iris shifted uncomfortably, she didn't even know how Barry was, only Caitlin, Thad, Oliver and her father knew how he was and it was killing her not knowing how he was.

"Actually, we are not permitted to explain how he is, but we do have a performance from Mr Blaine Anderson to help ease all of your minds" The Dean concluded, moving off of the stage as Blaine stood up and was followed by the Warblers. They got into position and started to sing.

_I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete._

No-one has realised that Barry had been sat at the piano the entire time until someone started to play it. Iris looked at Barry with tears in her eyes, he was alive, and playing the fucking piano of all things

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

Blaine ran over to the piano after seeing who was playing it, he had tears in his eyes himself and hugged the life out of Barry. He thought for sure that Barry would've died, especially after hearing he flatlined twice.

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know_

The Warblers were on the stage clapping their hands and getting the audience to clap along themselves. Someone went over to the piano and took over for Barry so he could get up and accept the hugs from the Warblers as he sang with them.

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go? So why don't we go?_

_Oh, this could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know  
Somewhere only we know_

Iris' eyes locked onto Barry's and they both smiled, a pathway cleared up and she ran into his arms, he spun her around and held her tightly as she cried into him. When he put her down she kissed him with so much passion, they could hear Blaine whistling with Nick and Jeff whilst others started cheering and laughing.

The entire auditorium had come alive within seconds as the Warblers started singing again, this time a more upbeat song that got everyone clapping and dancing along and even the New Directions started singing with them.

_This hit, that ice cold  
Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold  
This one for them hood girls  
Them good girls straight masterpieces  
Stylin', wilin', livin' it up in the city  
Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent  
Gotta kiss myself, I'm so pretty_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Called a police and a fireman  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire man  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
And my band 'bout that money, break it down_

_Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch (come on)_

_Don't believe me just watch uh  
Don't believe me just watch uh  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh_

_Before we leave  
Lemmi tell y'all a lil' something  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up_

_Come on, dance  
Jump on it  
If you sexy then flaunt it  
Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch come on!_

_Don't believe me just watch uh  
Don't believe me just watch uh  
Don't believe me just watch_  
_Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh_

_Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up (say what?)  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up (say what?)  
Uptown funk you up_

It may not be the same as the Christmas party but these little moments were what Barry missed most of Dalton. Just letting loose and having fun with his best friends. He missed singing and seeing as he had a clean bill of health he had an idea but clearly he wasn't the only one who did.

Joe Hart approached Barry with Sam, Artie and Mike. They all wanted to sing and they knew Barry's voice would go perfectly with the song they wanted to sing.

"Come perform with us" Joe said in front of Joe West, Iris, and Barry.

"Sure, why not" Barry shrugged, getting a smile out of Iris who grabbed her phone and got in the best position she could so she could film Barry singing and dancing with his friends.

_You're insecure, don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need makeup to cover up, being the way that you are is enough  
Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you_

_If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know, you don't you're beautiful  
That's what makes you beautiful_

_Na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na_

Everyone was clapping along with them, including Oliver, they all really were enjoying themselves as a school now, whether they still go there or not, they were all there for each other in the darkest times and still fount time to have a smile on their faces.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know, you don't know you're beautiful_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know, you don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know, you don't you're beautiful  
You don't you're beautiful  
That's what makes you beautiful_

The song ended and they all got a standing ovation and Barry even picked up Artie so he could get some praise as well. He hugged Joe, Sam and Artie all at the same time and just had the brightest smile on his face.

They may have seen some terrible things but they still managed to pick each other up and bring smiles to everyone's faces and that's what Barry adored about Dalton and well Ohio in general, how everyone cared for each other.

* * *

It was the day Team Flash had to retreat back to Central City. Team Arrow had gone the day before after seeing everyone so happy.

Barry was standing outside Dalton saying his goodbyes to the people who were like his neat friends. He was sad to leave them all but he knew he had to go back and defend Central City at some point.

"You have got to come visit us some time. Also, when were you gonna tell us Marley was Supergirl?" Nick asked, hugging Barry very tightly, he was glad he could go that without bursting something in Barry's body now.

"Well, I didn't think it was very nessecery, okay?" Barry answered after getting his breath back.

"Bye-bye, twink" Santana said sadly, she was in one of his old Dalton lacrosse hoodies and was hugging him with a Santana death grip.

"How about we FaceTime later, yeah?" Barry whispered to Santana, her face lighting up in the crook of Barry's neck. She nodded and reluctantly let Barry go so he could hug Blaine and Kurt.

He hugged Blaine first and then moved onto Kurt," well.. see you around, Gay Face"

Sighing, Kurt gave Barry a hug and he returned it immediately. They had grown quite fond of each other after the whole hostage situation and Barry realised how much they had in common.

"Take good care of that girl of yours" he warned Barry which made him laugh but he agreed to it.

As Barry got into the car with the others, no-one noticed that Hunter was standing on the roof of Dalton, an evil smile playing on his lips as he watched the car disappear in the direction of the airport.

"I think it's time we go have some fun in Central City"

* * *

**Well I have officially finished this book! Probably not the ending you lot wanted or whatever but it took me so long to write / this is by far the longest chapter I've ever written in my history of writing things and that's saying something.**

**Please RR as I would like your thoughts on if I should make a sequel to this or not. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the book like I did so bye :)**


End file.
